


Le Septième Continent

by demouaselle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demouaselle/pseuds/demouaselle
Summary: Elles sont les plus anciennes, les premières, les sept sœurs, les Représentantes continentales. Et voici l'histoire de la plus jeune, comment son territoire est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Comme ses aînées, elle ne sera pas épargnée non plus... Canons et OC. Explications et détails à l'intérieur. Rating M par sécurité même s'il ne se justifie pas encore.





	1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir / bonjour

Précisions avant lecture: je suis "allship" pour moi ils se valent tous et ont tous leur intérêt car aucun n'est "canon", l'auteur n'en a montré que très peu et ce que "canon" signifie lorsqu'il s'agit d'un couple dans un média de mon point de vue. Pour cette raison comme je n'ai aucune préférence, il n'y aura aucun couple entre les "canons". Libre à vous de voir ce que vous voulez, mais je ne voulais absolument pas inclure un quelconque "paring." Merci de votre compréhension.

On va "commencer" par un peu de blabla désolée, mais il faut bien au moins ça pour comprendre. Je vais aller au plus simple.

Tout les Représentants des terres comme des eaux sont des êtres constitués d'une énergie qui est souvent appelée "magie". Tout les éléments à venir s'appliquent également aux personnages "canons", forcément.

Dans ma réappropriation d'Hetalia il existe un type de personnage que j'appelle des Cardinal, ce sont les Représentants du Nord, du Sud et de l'Ouest et de l'Est. On parle d'ailleurs de Cardinals, au pluriel pour éviter la confusion avec cardinaux. Donc, ne sera pas une faute ou une erreur de frappe. Les continents et les pays / nations sont les seuls à en avoir.

Un Représentant de type continent / pays partage la puissance de son énergie, de sa "magie" avec eux. Il y aura toujours deux Représentantes et autant de Représentants car la notion masculin / féminin est importante pour l'équilibre.

Selon la taille de son territoire un Représentant pourra utiliser son "influence" une sorte de capacité qu'ils ont tous pour faire plier l'autre. Les plus puissants sont les continentaux, celles que j'appelle la Première Fratrie mes oc. Ensuite vous avez les Cardinals continentaux, les pays / nations ( la majorité des "canons) les Cardinals de type pays / nation, les régions et enfin les villes. Voilà pour les terres. C'est à peu près pareil pour les représentants des eaux, les océans en premier donc les garçons de la première fratrie.

L'énergie d'un Représentant est quelque chose de totalement unique, cela leur permet de savoir si l'un entre eux est proche. Certains pas tous savent même identifier la nature de celui ou celle à qui ils vont avoir à faire. D'autres vont même plus loin, ils identifient exactement le Représentant qu'ils vont rencontrer. Quand ils se connaissent, ils vont jusqu'à se retrouver, se repérer. Pour les familles et les couples en majorité ils peuvent quasiment en se concentrant et si l'autre ne fait pas de résistance "pister" le Représentant choisi .

Bon il y a encore énormément à dire sur le sujet mais pour ce premier chapitre, nous avons fait le tour du "vocabulaire" brassé.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fatigué ni embrouillé mais il faut bien y mettre les formes et je me disais que vous plonger dans tout ça d'entrée de jeu pourrait être inaccessible et obscur pour vous qui n'avez absolument pas l'habitude.

Bonne lecture!

 

* * *

 

 

_\- 300 avant l'ère Chrétienne, territoire inconnu_

 

Un nouveau groupe d'esclaves avait accosté la veille. La jeune femme habillée dans d'amples vêtements, une coiffe dissimulant la moitié de son visage vint les accueillir. Pour ces humains, elle serait une simple habitante qui avait contribué à leur fuite, sur place. Depuis que ce système avait vu le jour, ils étaient la deuxième vague, en raison du temps que cela prenait, des difficultés qui en découlaient, du caractère incertain de la démarche. Vingt ans, cela paraissait terriblement long…

A l'origine de ce projet téméraire ? Trois Représentants appartenant à des Provinces désormais Romaines, plus des Continentales, lui semblait-elle. Elle ne connaissait pas la totalité des organisateurs derrière. Elle se comptait comme simple maillon de cette chaîne de résistance bien dérisoire face à la puissance écrasante de leurs adversaires, pratiquant l'esclavage. Ce dont elle était sûre, tous derrière appartenait à une nation, une peuple privé de ses droits, conquis, vaincu, dont les terres appartenaient à un autre.

Les Elus, les Candidats se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, impossible d'arracher tout le monde à ce sort terrible. Quant à comment ils étaient choisis, ordinairement, du hasard, un concours de circonstances, selon la facilité. L'essai qui avait suivi le premier fut couronné d'échec, probablement causé par une trahison. Il ne fallait pas forcément se méfier que des humains, contrairement à l'idée générale…

Elle vivait trop loin pour craindre de véritables représailles parce qu'une minorité savait qu'il existait un continent de ce côté du monde. Deux en réalité. Seuls ces peuples vivant au plus profond de l'Afrique étaient au fait, parce qu'il était aisé pour eux, par leur position géographique d'envoyer des bateaux dans cette direction. Elle se disait que les indications venaient sûrement de quelqu'un de chez eux.

Ainsi cette partie serait principalement habitée par d'anciens esclaves ayant échappé à leur servitude. En plus des villes construites par les Africains. Voilà comment s'organiserait le Nord de ce continent. Tant pis s's'ils ne sauvaient qu'une personne, ils ne pouvaient pas rester plantés sans essayer au moins. Seule inquiétude : pourvu que tous parviennent à s'entendre vivaient ils à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, difficile de prévoir avec les humains…

 

* * *

 

_100 Ouest du continent sans nom_

 

Elle ne comptait révéler à personne où ces gens avaient disparu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux, au risque que les Kirkland ne remarquent son absence. Une Cardinale, ça ne pouvait pas s'éclipser comme cela. S'ils venaient à se poser des questions, à déployer d'énormes moyens pour la retrouver, ils y arriveraient. Ils n'avaient plus contrôle sur rien alors, elle pouvait le comprendre… Leur propre territoire ne leur appartenait quasiment plus. Tant de troubles, trop de souffrances, pourtant, elle allait devoir y retourner. Rien que d'y songer les larmes lui virent. Elle supprimerait son existence de l'esprit des survivants pour leur bien. Officiellement, le voyage avait été une véritable épopée, beaucoup y avaient perdu la vie, à sa grande tristesse. Mais préférer la liberté à l'oppression était un vœu qui se respectait, conduisit-il à leur perte.

Comment ils apprirent l'existence de ces terres inconnues ? Ca ne l'intéressait pas, elle avait joué les passeurs, contacté ceux, celles en mesure de les aider, cherché un endroit où ils pourraient s'établir. Le voyage avait duré plusieurs années, cinq ou dix ans. La Cardinale du Sud de l'Irlande ne posait aucune question. Un siècle, voilà le maximum où il était possible d'échapper à ses Maîtres pour les Représentants de son « type ». Si elle s'attardait, même la folie la plus dévorante ne parviendrait à faire taire l'absence de son énergie plus longtemps. Eire finirait par la rechercher. Aiofe n'en pouvait simplement plus, protéger sa population autant que possible demeurait un devoir symbolique de chacun d'entre eux. Qu'ils ne remplissaient effectivement pas toujours…

Alors qu'elle contemplait l'énorme montagne qui se dressait devant elle, sa mémoire la ramenait au commencement de ce périple. Un marchand et sa famille dont elle s'assurait la protection, elle les avait accompagnés jusqu'à Rome. Puis, elle manquait d'informations à ce niveau, le père était venu la trouver un soir à moitié ivre, cela justifia sans doute son agitation. Il avait rencontré une jeune esclave qui affirmait venir d'un peuple qui vivait sur un énorme territoire, tellement grand qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu le bout encore. Très peu d'humains s'y étaient établis, des animaux uniques y évoluaient mais surtout, là bas ils pourraient vivre en paix. Seulement s'ils y parvenaient. Il faudrait traverser bien des épreuves.

Ce havre de bonheur, le pauvre n'en vit absolument pas une parcelle. Il mourut durant le voyage trois années après. Sa femme ensuite. Finalement, seuls trois de leurs enfants atteignirent cet endroit dont elle-même ignorait tout. Ils étaient partis à 15 de Grande Bretagne. Elle se fit une promesse, de donner cette chance à autant qu'elle pourrait. Maintenant qu'elle

ressentait l'énergie des Représentants de cet endroit, elle saurait y revenir plus facilement. A présent, il fallait partir, rentrer chez elle où elle offrirait cette possibilité de nouveau départ à quiconque le voudrait. Elle ne servait rien à sur le sol Breton, les Romains prenaient toute la place ne leur autorisant pas tellement à s'investir dans leur propre politique. Eire lavait régulièrement le sol pour le compte d'une insupportable Latine… Lui qui incarnait pourtant son pays… Aoife ferait ainsi honneur à l'esprit de révolte des Celtes en désobéissant aux envahisseurs à sa manière.

* * *

 

 

_830, territoire inconnu période Viking_

 

Les trois jeunes adolescents Vikings contemplaient l'horizon sans trop savoir comment ils avaient atterri là. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, respectivement les Représentants de la Suède, du Danemark et de la Norvège, incarnation de la puissance du peuple navigateur. Ils avaient accompagné des guerriers à un raid, pour eux, ce trio était les fils d'importants dignitaires des pays précités, donc personne ne se posait de questions. Tout se passa au mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une tempête ne se déclare, laquelle avait fait échouer le navire. De ce que les garçons constataient, eux seuls de par leur condition particulière avait réchappé à la mort.

Une belle plaie à la jambe, le plus grand de tous boitait pestant contre cette surprise des océans qui les avait fait dévier de leur chemin, perdre la totalité de l'équipage, la difficulté à s'orienter au sein d'un brouillard de plus en plus important. Le second ne cessait de poser des questions à ses camarades, visiblement incapable de se taire, cherchait il à pallier l'angoisse grandissante ? Son interlocuteur principal, drapé dans sa cape ne prononçait pas un mot, tapant parfois sur la tête du plus volubile, tandis que le blessé essayait de réfléchir à leur situation. Perdus au milieu de nulle part, sans présence humaine, lui qui ralentissait ses compagnons. La fatigue le gagnait, ils allaient devoir s'arrêter rapidement, il s'en voulait de gêner à ce point leur progression, si seulement ils pouvaient trouver un endroit sûr où se reposer.

Le plus silencieux, Représentant la Norvège cessa de marcher, mettant sa main devant le groupe, signifiant ainsi qu'ils ne devaient plus avancer. Il ferma les yeux un instant, son visage perdant un instant toute son impassibilité de masque.

\- Je ressens quelque chose, ce territoire n'est pas vide, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai rien remarqué moi.

\- Il a raison. Concentre toi un peu plus.

Deux contre un, il se fia à ses amis, le mensonge n'appartenant pas à leur caractère, il choisit de les croire. Les paupières closes, il remarqua soudain cette différence, l'imperceptible que seuls les Représentants connaissaient, un concentré de magie important. Celui ou celle à qui cela appartenait devait incarner un territoire conséquent de ce qu'il devinait.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, ça, ce serait bien un Cardinal.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est possible. Oui… Approuva le Suédois.

\- Tu serais donc capable de dire des choses intelligentes et faire autre chose que frapper de ta hache facilitations. Le railla le dernier membre du groupe essayant d'identifier de façon plus exacte la provenance de ce qu'ils ressentaient à eux trois.

Non, trop loin, s'il agissait en plus d'un Cardinal, comme le Danois le suggérait, normal que ce soit impossible de savoir précisément où il se trouvait. Ses deux complices ajoutèrent que la nature puissante de cette énergie évoquait de plus celle de leur propre Cardinal représentant du Nord de l'Europe. Un Continental ? En voilà une surprise ! Cette nouvelle était loin de les réjouir : si l'autre engageait le combat, les identifiant en tant que menace, malgré leur grande expérience des batailles, ils ne remportaient que difficilement la victoire.

Si un Cardinal de type « pays / nation » possédait une influence, une force inférieure à la leur, dans le cas qui les occupait, le rapport entre eux, s'inversait. Cela n'empêcha pas le trio Viking de se munir de leur arme, prêt à découdre si besoin. Ils demeuraient envers et contre tout des guerriers, pas question de se rendre sans défendre chèrement leur honneur ! Ils ne risquaient pas tellement de mourir, mais d'être affaiblis cependant.

Une décision s'imposait, rester là, tendant une embuscade à leur hypothétique ennemi ? si le dit adversaire venait à se montrer un jour, ou se déplacer. Fatigués par leur longue marche et les derniers événements, ils optèrent à l'unanimité pour une nuit de repos. Une lune timide perçait la brume, cherchant presque à s'en échapper, comment regagner leur terre natale ?

Il fut voté que le plus énergique irait chercher du bois pour le feu. Ils ne pouvaient pas tellement s'en passer, d'autant que cela permettrait peut être de se débarrasser de la menace si jamais leur camp de fortune l'amenait à se montrer. Cette nouvelle ravit le « l'autoproclamé Roi du Nord » qui ne perdit pas un instant. Désormais au calme, le placide Norvégien entreprit de soigner son camarade Suédois avec les moyens du bord. Cela se résumait à un bandage de fortune confectionné à partir de son propre vêtement, mais cela valait mieux que rien. Un « merci » fut renvoyé en guise de reconnaissance. Pourvu que la fièvre ne s'en mêle pas. Représentant ou non, si jamais son ami venait à en souffrir, il verrait ses forces réduites à néant. Il ne fallait pas que cela se produise, surtout pas maintenant ! Il se reprit intérieurement, rester maître de ses émotions, ils rentraient ensembles, ils ne comptaient pas s'éterniser !

Le tableau légèrement sombre ne déteignait pas sur la bonne humeur du dernier garçon comme le démontrait son sourire. En des circonstances moins problématiques, il aurait été tellement ravi d'explorer cette terre totalement étrangère. Alors que ses bras menaçaient de ployer sous la charge qu'il transportait courageusement, il réalisa avoir surestimé sa forme. Plus fort que lui, il avait encore voulu trop en faire. Ses réflexes amoindris ne l'empêchèrent pas de dégainer sa hache, un bruissement suspect l'alerta, la magie ressentie plus tôt ! Il bondit évitant une attaque qui n vint pas. Un garçon de son âge se présenta à lui, totalement désarmé sans expression menaçante. Il ne portait rien qui puisse indiquer son lieu d'origine ou une possible appartenance à une quelconque culture.

D'un simple geste le second adolescent le poussa à laisser tomber sa hache à terre. Elle pesait si lourd qu'il se vit forcé de capituler. S'il utilisait son pouvoir, son influence de Représentant Continental, le pauvre Danois ne tiendrait pas, ce qui lui arracha un cri de rage pure, oubliant que l'entendre hurler de la sorte allait alarmer ses deux amis restés sur place. Il l'avait vaincu, un claquement de doigt, une humiliation pour un Viking ! Respectait-il la supériorité d'un ennemi, là, il avait été balayé tel un grain de sable !

Une telle manifestation sonore ne passa effectivement pas inaperçue aux membres du groupe leur faisant par essence craindre le pire. Dégainant son épée sans réfléchir, le Norvégien eut un bref regard d'excuse pour son ami, qui le temps de leur bref échange l'incita à rejoindre leur compagnon sûrement en dangereuse posture. Alors qu'il courait dans sa direction, le garçon redoutait ce qu'il allait devoir affronter à quelques mètres. Son camarade ne perdait pas facilement, il savait se battre ! Serait-il de taille, lui ?

La lame brillante à la main, il se jeta sur la première forme non familière qu'il vit manquant de lui en asséner un violent coup. L'autre para au dernier moment évitant de très peu l'attaque éclair qui l'aurait atteinte en pleine poitrine. Le bras de l'épéiste trembla, soudain son arme paraissait peser plusieurs milliards de tonnes mettant ses épaules et l'intégralité de son corps au supplice. Lâche, son ennemi osait utiliser son influence ! Sa fierté de guerrier se voyait mise à mal par cet adversaire sans honneur, hors de question qu'il courbe l'échine devant quelqu'un qui usait de procédés si vils !

Il s'élança de nouveau cherchant à viser les jambes cette fois-ci, luttant contre l'énergie puissante qui lui ordonnait de poser sa lame le broyant presque de l'intérieur. Face à lui d'un calme effarant l'autre, dos contre un arbre semblait indifférent à ses efforts évitant chacun de ses assauts avec une facilité aussi exaspérante que déconcertante ! Après dix tentatives infructueuses, il capitula lâchant son épée, tombé à genoux. Épuisé comme s'il avait combattu des jours sans trêve, le souffle lui manquait presque… A côté de lui, le second Viking risqua un contact sur son épaule, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le jeune Danois regrettait à présent d'avoir une hache aussi lourde, sans cela, il aurait pu tenir tête au moins aussi longtemps et ne se serait pas pathétiquement effondré de suite !

Peu prompts à se rendre, les deux garçons parcoururent d'un balayage visuel leur environnement en quête de quelque chose de moins pesant dont ils pourraient encore servir, ils ne comptaient pas cesser la bataille, même à terre ! Une poigne invisible les maintint alors au sol entravant le moindre de leurs mouvements rehaussant leur colère, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Bon vous avez fini ou je vous assomme ? C'est pas possible. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas venir ici, c'est près de l'océan et on tombe toujours sur des naufragés qui vous sautent à la gorge !

Une injure en Danois s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du dit Représentant. C'à quoi l'autre se fit une joie de répondre qu'avant de bondir sur quelqu'un il était bon de s'assurer un minimum de ses intentions. Son complice s'était réfugié dans un silence mutique derrière lequel il analysait chaque parole. Tout portait à croire qu'ils se trompaient, le Cardinal Continental venait-il les aider ayant perçu l'un d'entre eux mal en point ? Si n'avait pas de vraie population à défendre, cela tenait la route.

\- Si je promets de ne plus rien tenter contre toi acceptes tu de me libérer ? Tenta le Norvégien inspirant à se montrer de bonne composition.

Son épée fut cependant mise totalement hors de portée, à savoir : ce qui donnait lieu de ceinture à l'adolescent le contemplant avec un compréhensible mélange de défiance et de curiosité. Autant ne pas tomber dans la suspicion.

\- Je garde ton ami allongé par contre. Il m'a l'air particulièrement dangereux.

\- Cela me paraît sage. Qui es-tu donc ?

\- Si tu parles de mon nom, je m'appelle Judd, je suis un Cardinal, je représente l'Ouest de ce continent. Et toi, voudras-tu me

donner le tien ?

Il pesa le pour et le contre, un nom en magie telle que sa culture le concevait permettait de causer de nombreux tords à une personne. Pourtant, il n'avait senti aucune énergie commune, rien ne paraissait les relier au plus loin qu'il « cherchait. »

Dans ce cas, il ne prenait pas de risques conséquents en principe.

\- Lukaas, Représentant de la Norvège et celui qui s'agite là c'est Mathias, Représentant du Danemark. Il y a une troisième personne qui nous attend. Pourrais-tu rendre sa mobilité à l'Impulsif ? Je crois qu'il aura compris l'inutilité de sa démarche…Normalement…

Le dernier membre du trio était parvenu à se fabriquer l'équivalent d'une lance rudimentaire. La sienne n'avait pas résisté à la tempête, brisée, perdue au fond des flots ? Qui aurait su répondre ? Il clopinait maladroitement jusqu'à la direction prise par son ami se doutant du caractère vain de sa démarche, il ne les gênerait à cause de sa jambe, tant pis, il devait combattre ! Un guerrier, blessé ou non n'attendait pas, il agissait !

Désormais capable de les voir, il constata que le Danois était relevé et vilipendé par son complice Norvégien, lequel lui administrait un coup d'épée localisé sur le crâne l'abreuvant d'insultes, elles visaient principalement son manque d'intelligence. Lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, il voulut manifester son enthousiasme par une sorte câlin, ce dont il se ravisa à temps. Ils étaient désormais les troisièmes à savoir ce que continent-là existait. Enfin, qu'il y avait quelque chose de ce côté-là du globe. Peu à peu les les humains se faisait une place.

 

* * *

 

 

_1080, village Nordique encore non nommé_

 

Berwald souriait intérieurement en voyant ce que devenaient les petits villages, si étrange de voir en vingt ans comme les humains pouvaient se développer! A la dernière décennie, Matthias avait voulu venir voir ce que donnait cette communauté qu'ils laissaient principalement se gérer seule. Comme ceux qu'ils avaient sur le continent d'à côté. Il s'agissait dans cette partie du monde, d'un mélange de Danois, Suédois et Norvégiens et de rares Finlandais.

Impossible de vraiment établir de façon très évidente l'histoire de cette peuplade. Il avait appris par Lukas que l'endroit abritait aussi des Celtes vers les montagnes. D'ailleurs, le Cardinal rencontré lors de leur découverte accidentelle de cette terre inconnue servait de porte-parole à ceux-ci, puis certainement de Protecteur.. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de commercer avec lui trois fois depuis que des vikings avaient décidé de s'établir sur place. Il savait, qu'il existait un grand nombre de petits groupes d'humains dispersé aux quatre coins du territoire. Il sentait les autres Représentants maintenant, ne les avait ils pas tous vus. Les lieux n'avaient pas encore de nom, mais cela ne saurait tarder, il suffisait d'un peu d'organisation et tout cela ressemblerait bientôt à quelque chose de plus structuré.

Même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, les trois anciens vikings caressaient l'espoir que cette population serait ignorée des évangélistes. Il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un sache qu'ils existaient, puisqu'ils ne bougeaient plus tellement, conscients certainement du danger que représentaient les monothéistes pour leur culte. Leur peuple avait à présent accepté cette religion du Dieu Unique. Etait-il nostalgique ? Pas plus que les deux autres, répondrait-il, ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire. Son ami Danois regrettait le plus cette liberté perdue, temps des grandes découvertes, des longs voyages en mer paraissait lui manquer, ce que lui-même comprenait aisément. Alors, durant une très courte période chacun trouvait un moment pour aller s'assurer du bon développement de cette curieuse survivance d'une ère quasi révolue.

De ce qu'il savait et ressentait aucun de ces endroits n'avaient encore de Représentant, à par le fameux Cardinal mais il gérait principalement les Celtes de la montagne, même s'il aidait les autres au besoin. Pas de vrai référent, cela devenait compliqué… le monde Changeait, bien ou mal, seul le temps et l'histoire pourraient le dire. En attendant, rien à signaler, demain soir au plus tôt, il repartirait en Suède où d'autres obligations réclamaient sa présence. La Christianisation ne pouvait pas se poursuivre réellement sans lui… Nouveau soupire.

* * *

 

 

_1499, Hollande_

Lars regardait la jeune femme avec un mélange de suspicion et de fascination, il n'aurait pas tout les jours Europe en personne en face de lui. Surtout qu'à ce bal celle-ci avait bu plus que de raison et ne cessait de lui faire des avances plus ou moins osées ne se gênant pas pour lui dire qu'il avait toujours physiquement eu sa préférence. Coucher avec elle ? Pourquoi pas mais ivre…Cela posait question, elle pourrait d'autant plus lui faire payer, sa nature rancunière et son instabilité psychique étaient indéniables.

Il refusa le verre tendu par un domestique, contemplant celle qui lui faisait face. L'Hollandais ne savait trop quoi répondre à sa proposition, puis il trouva plus sage de refuser. Vexée, elle prit congé en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Europe scannait la salle à la recherche d'un joli jeune homme dans les bras duquel passer la nuit, elle s'ennuyait, cette soirée manquait de distraction décidément !

Une seconde demoiselle s'avança vers le Représentant des Pays Bas, soulagement, il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, pas d'une autre jouvencelle qui le voyait comme un bon parti. Avant Europe, un nombre affolants de filles à marier lui avaient fait des sourires soigneusement cachées derrière leurs éventails, lui n'en pouvait plus.

\- Que te voulait-elle Dame Europe ?

\- Rien d'important, Madame s'ennuie, elle cherchait un galant pour la nuit. Et toi, ces humains ne t'embêtent pas trop au moins ?

La jeune Belge ferma un instant les yeux, toujours si protecteur, mais, elle appréciait qu'il tienne à elle. Tant qu'il ne se montrait pas trop excessif non plus dans son rôle de grand frère. La musique reprenant, il lui tendit la main proposant à celle-ci une danse, qu'elle accepta volontiers, c'était toujours amusant.

Sur le balcon Europe était en grande conversation avec le Représentant du Portugal et, tout indiquait qu'ils ne resteraient pas de simples connaissances longtemps à lumière de leurs sourires, leurs propos. Seule la décence exigée en public semblait les retenir de s'accorder une profonde rencontre biblique dans une chambre à l'abri des témoins. Ce qui se produisit à la fin de la soirée, plus exactement. Contemplant sa maîtresse d'une nuit dormir, il éprouvait une fierté sans bornes, tout le monde ne parvenait pas à s'attirer de si puissantes faveurs. Un jour, cette aventure lui servirait, certainement : il suffisait d'attendre le moment opportun.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un enfant naisse, que ce gosse représente son territoire sur le continent du Pacifique par contre. Enfin, il choisit de ne pas avoir de relation paternelle avec lui, plus judicieux de son point de vue : inutile de tout compliquer.

Cela n'étonna pas le jeune Portugais d'apprendre au détour d'une conversation que son « fils » venait d'avoir un demi frère l'année qui suivit. Ah, avec le Hollandais en plus, décidément… Sur le même territoire en plus, quelle drôle de coïncidence quand même ! C'était d'autant plus savoureux que leurs pays avaient été les premiers à s'intéresser officiellement à cet endroit du monde. Il ne doutait pas qu'à présent les choses deviendraient différentes. La France commençait à s'intéresser à cette zone où l'espace ne manquait pas. Il ne souhaitait qu'à espérer que la guerre ne survienne pas entre les divers colonisateurs, il y avait de quoi faire en principe !

* * *

 

 

_1533, Continent non nommé, France du Sud Pacifique_

 

Francis tenait dans ses bras la toute petite fille qui représentait cette nouvelle possession du royaume de France. Autant sa fille que l'équivalent de sa colonie, comme cela lui faisait étrange… Un an plus tôt, profondément affecté par le triste anniversaire du centenaire de la disparition de sa regrettée Jeanne, il s'était laissé convaincre par une nuit de réconfort avec la jeune femme qui incarnait ce continent à peine connu. Enfin, pas tout à fait vrai, en Europe du Nord, ils semblaient savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de l'autre côté de l'océan, un peu comme l'Amérique. Le fruit de ces quelques heures, de cette étreinte bienveillante, elle le contemplait les yeux mi clos : France du Sud Pacifique, ou de son nom humain, Jeanne justement.

Un appel le tira de ses réflexions, oui, son équipage l'attendait, il allait rentrer, sa visite officielle touchait à sa fin. Il avait au moins pu voir à ressemblait cette enfant qui affichait malgré son tout jeune âge une blondeur semblable à la sienne. A voir si ses cheveux fonceraient quand elle grandirait. Confiant la Représentante à une nourrisse car officiellement, elle était la fille du responsable sur place, à savoir Francis Bonnefoy. D'ordinaire, le rôle reviendrait à ses Cardinals, mais ils avaient été appelés pour résoudre une affaire liée à leurs villes respectives. Pour l'instant, chacun n'en comptaient qu'une par zone.

Au moins, cette petite-là grandirait entourée de sa mère, luxe dont peu de leurs semblables pourraient se targuer. Les affaires du Royaume de France l'attendaient, un dernier au revoir : dire qu'elle marcherait et parlerait sûrement à leur prochaine rencontre. Point rassurant, cette Jeanne-ci ne devrait en principe pas mourir de façon prématurée, pas avec la génitrice qui était la sienne. Voyant le quai s'éloigner pour ne devenir qu'un petit point incertain du décor, le Représentant Français songeait aux problèmes qu'il retrouverait dès qu'il aurait posé le pied sur sa terre natale, ainsi en allait-il. Il s'autorisa une dernière pensé personnelle : quand il reviendrait, l'appellerait-elle Papa ou le considérerait-elle en tant que Maître, installer une certaine relation filiale l'aurait rendu heureux, cependant, il ne décidait pas. Dans quelques semaines ou mois, durée variable, il retrouverait sa place entouré de la famille royale. Pourvu que rien de grave ne se soit produit durant son absence…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que l'Empire Britannique a installé son propre territoire sur le continent du Pacifique ( Pacific Britain) Arthur Kirkland va faire une rencontre qui l'obligera à se rendre en Ecosse. Avec la récente Union des Couronnes l'ambiance entre ses frères et lui pourrait être meilleure... 
> 
> (chapitre "court" pour bien vous faire digérer toutes les informations: bonne lecture!) 
> 
> Les Cardinals Écossais ( merci à Veneziano pour le vocabulaire et Zero Ryuu pour les confirmations historiques générales) 
> 
> A Tuath : Nord  
> (Seoc)  
> o Dheas : Sud  
> (Grizel)  
> an Ear : Est  
> (Angus)  
> an Iar : Ouest ( Kennocha)

_1800, à 13 kilomètres de New London limites de la zone Anglaise Continentiale ou Pacific Britain_

 

Callista était une Cardinale, Représentante du Nord de l'Angleterre. Sir Kirkland lui avait confié une mission, comme souvent dès qu'un Représentant d'un pays ne pouvait pas se rendre quelque part, ou aller voir la personne qu'il voulait, le travail revenait à ses Cardinals. En cet après midi venteux du mois de septembre, la jeune femme revenait donc d'un rapide entretient avec la charmante Lady représentant la zone Anglaise. Vêtue de manière sobre, puisqu'il s'agissait surtout de vérifier que la petite ne manquait de rien et que son territoire se développait correctement, elle avançait, en pleine exploration. Depuis le début, elle sentait une Présence, faible mais persistante, trop pour qu'elle ne cesse d'y prêter attention, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne davantage. Au milieu d'une plaine déserte, sa cape sur les épaules, elle progressait, attentive au moindre bruit, au plus petit son indiquant qu'elle ne se trouverait pas seule. Elle marchait depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand le craquement d'une branche la fit se retourner, retour de la sensation, elle venait de trouver celui ou celle derrière ça. De ce qu'elle percevait tout indiquait qu'elle se tenait face à une ou un autre Représentant. Le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres se fana quand elle vit la forme de plus près : Oh my Lord ! Il fallait qu'elle rentre sur le champ, prenne le premier bateau pour Londres, Sir Kirkland devait absolument savoir ! Callista appartenait à ces Représentants détestant la Magie ou la craignant, trop pour l'utiliser, cela l'aurait-il plus vite ramené en Grande-Bretagne.

 

**Le petit garçon regarda la femme s'enfuir, ne lâchant pas ses armes, que foutait une Anglaise par ici ?**

* * *

 

_1850, territoire indéterminé sur le Continent_

 

Arthur Kirkland, Représentant de l'Angleterre et du grand empire Britannique dut attendre cinquante avant de pouvoir retourner sur le Continent, il y avait déjà rencontré la petite fille qui représentait sa future nouvelle colonie à l'époque. Cela remontait à un bon siècle et demi, depuis rien, il y envoyait simplement un Cardinal à chaque décennie en moyenne afin de veiller à ce que sa petite sœur spirituelle ne manque de rien. Oui, il considérait cette enfant à laquelle il n'était pas apparenté comme un membre de sa famille par extension, en tant que territoire Britannique forcément. Depuis une heure, il avançait sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait exactement, selon les dires de Lady Callista : North Britain, un petit Représentant à l'allure étrange semblait vivre dans les environs. Pourtant, lui ne ressentait rien, à part la faible Présence du petit New London, la ville la plus proche. Il soupira intérieurement, sa Cardinale du Nord n'avait la personnalité se prêtant aux plaisanteries, ni d'une nature à mentir sans vraie raison derrière. Elle avait, par conséquent, réellement Vu quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il avait profité d'une visite diplomatique en Inde pour se permettre cette escale d'une petite semaine. A l'image de tout, enfin, d'une majorité des Représentants, il se voyait assimilé à un important membre du gouvernement Britannique, une personne qui ne pouvait rester absente très longtemps en raison de la hauteur des fonctions qu'elle occupait.

 

Rien, pas un frisson, ni le plus petit pressentiment, ce gamin si singulier selon les dires de Lady Callista n'avait pu disparaître ainsi ! Enfin, en un demi-siècle, possible que la communauté que représentait l'enfant se soit établie ailleurs. Cela justifierait à la rigueur ce que lui rapporta sa subordonnée. Curieux qu'il ne reste rien par contre… Il reprit sa progression, s'il ne trouvait rien avant la nuit, il en déduirait l'explication précédente et irait inspecter la zone Anglaise dans son ensemble afin de rentabiliser son temps. Il ne pouvait pas fouler cette terre régulièrement, autant en profiter puisqu'il était sur place. Alors qu'il tournait en direction d'un petit bois, une forme vive lui bondit pratiquement dessus. Cédant à ses réflexes guerriers, le jeune homme s'empara de l'arme qu'il avait emportée avec lui par précaution. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années physique le toisait, méfiant, un arc tendu prêt à tirer.

Le spectacle aurait pu paraître savoureux si cet étrange petit être n'avait pas arboré un costume qu'Arthur n'avait plus vu depuis des siècles, d'où sortait-il ? Dans quel endroit du monde les gens s'accoutraient encore ainsi ? Il croyait remonter à sa propre enfance en observant cette tenue. S'il s'agissait bien de la rencontre faite par Lady Callista, il comprenait mieux sa stupéfaction, un vrai morceau d'histoire se dressait devant lui ! Muet jusqu'ici, sans desserrer la prise de son arc, le garçonnet se décida à parler, là, encore, une surprise de plus attendait le Représentant de l'Empire Britannique et de l'Angleterre. Il ne rêvait pas, ce gosse venait bien de s'exprimer en Gaélique ? D'excellente facture de plus ! Sa variante Ecossaise avec une fluidité et une « pureté » rare. Ho Lord… Comment ? Maintenant qu'il le voyait convenablement, cet air peu aimable, ces cheveux roux évoquaient sensiblement son frère aîné…

Se pourrait-il qu'il ait un neveu dont il ignorait tout ? Que… Allistor ait fricoté avec une Continentiale au point de mettre au monde la créature belliqueuse qui le tenait en joue dardant sur lui son regard vert-orangé ? Oh…Mais deux minutes, sa Cardinale ne lui avait-elle pas dit que le petit Représentant qu'elle avait rencontré allait sur ses quatre années physiques ? Celui-ci paraissait beaucoup trop grand pour correspondre. De plus, à sa grande déception, cet enfant se dirigeait vers l'âge où ils cessaient d'être mignons pour souvent devenir irrespectueux et insolents. Un plus jeune l'aurait largement arrangé. Bon, il s'agissait maintenant d'éviter de se prendre une flèche car immortel ou non, l'expérience n'en demeurait pas moins douloureuse. Raisonner son jeune adversaire s'avèrerait le comportement idoine, faudrait-il encore y parvenir…

\- Bonjour, que fais tu ici, tu t'es perdu ?

Belle entrée en matière, bravo !

\- Qu'tu fais là, l'Anglais ?

Toujours en Gaélique d'Ecosse, forcément, à croire que son interlocuteur refusait de communiquer par une autre langue. Il décida par conséquent de fournir cet effort.

\- Comment t'appelles tu, mon garçon ?

Ne pas le brusquer, il paraissait particulièrement sur la défensive, puis, pas très envie de se battre avec un gamin, ce serait indigne d'un gentleman. Seulement s'il l'y l'obligeait. Mais, avec assez d'intelligence et de persuasion, il s'estimait en mesure de le convaincre. Il avait eu à faire par le passé à des enfants semblables. Les traits de son adversaire se durcirent, il venait de commettre un impair, contre toute attente, quel petit susceptible !

\- C'sera Alba pour toi, l'Anglais.

Non ! Non, non… Pas possible, il avait mal entendu, mal compris, ce jeune roux qu'il découvrait venait de revendiquer le nom officiel de son grand frère ? Il parlait Gaélique Ecossais, s'habillait comme en période Celte et histoire de compléter magistralement le tableau, il faudrait à présent l'appeler Alba ?! Mais…Mais WHAT ? La migraine menaçait dangereusement… Il fallait raison garder, qu es ce que c'était que ce voyage dans le temps ? Un rapide crochet par l'Ecosse s'imposait dans les semaines à venir, y trouverait-il peut être des explications… En attendant il s'agissait de ménager ce garçon afin de ne pas se retrouver blessé pour des motifs stupides.

Il se retourna reconnaissant le timbre féminin qui l'appelait.

\- Sir Kirkland ! Vous êtes là, je vous cherchais. J'avais bien senti votre Présence. Ho, bonjour Alba. Lança joyeusement la Représentante de Pacific Britain au petit qui eut à son égard un hochement de tête poli avant disparaître, arc toujours prêt dégainer.

Encore sonné par cette rencontre insolite, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que la fillette s'adressait à lui. Arthur décida de laisser cela de côté portant ainsi attention à son interlocutrice, le contraire aurait équivalu à un grave manque d'éducation.

-(…) Il devait sûrement chasser, c'est une petite communauté Ecossaise qui s'est installée à une centaine de kilomètres je crois. J'ai croisé Cymru en début de semaine avec Eire (…)

Il n'écoutait de nouveau plus : CYMRU? EIRE ? Sérieusement ?! Mais à quoi rimait cette comédie grotesque ? Et la petite Pacific Britain qui employait ces termes sans ciller ni montrer la moindre trace d'étonnement ou autre… Enfin, la brave enfant n'avait jamais quitté son territoire aussi. De l'Europe, de l'Empire, elle ne possédait que de vagues informations, ignorante de la situation en Grande Bretagne, devrait-il sans doute lui pardonner son manque de réactions. Le Représentant de l'Empire Britannique décida de se renseigner sur le sujet, sa Majesté méritait d'en savoir plus.

\- Et cela fait longtemps que vous les voyez ?

\- Il faut demander à Mary-Queen ou South Pacific Britain, elle vous répondra mieux que moi, c'est ma Cardinale du sud. Ils se connaissent bien.

Le faible nombre de Représentants permettait à la petite de retenir autant leur appellation que leur nom, chose que lui avait arrêté de faire, à part sa capitale et ses propres Cardinals. Le jeune homme décida de s'attarder deux jours le temps d'en apprendre davantage sur cette anomalie nouvelle. Désormais assis dans le salon de Pacific Britain, il prêtait une attention particulière à tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter sur trois Représentants auxquels il ne se serait jamais attendu. Alors il existait un regroupement d'Ecossais, Irlandais et de Gallois sur le continent du Pacifique ?

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même plus à présent qu'il le savait ? Il allait de surprises en surprises avec cet endroit, il ne manquait plus que ça… Fort de ces informations délicates à traiter, Arthur Kirkland ne réclamait que le sommeil. Il prendrait le temps d'analyser, de classer, d'élaborer une stratégie s'il devenait nécessaire à l'avenir d'en concevoir une. La jeune South Pacific Britain s'était montrée coopérative mais distante. Elle paraissait proche du trio, de plus, la ville établie avait une population qui cohabitait sans soucis majeurs avec ces…Comment nommer ce qu'il avait découvert ? Ces communautés incompréhensibles ? Non, ça ne dérangeait personne au sud de Pacific Britain… A n'y rien comprendre… ! Le garçon roux représentait donc la version Alba, un second se faisait appeler Eire et la fille avait hérité de Cymru…Comment… Etait-ce donc possible ? Il peina à s'endormir voulant absolument savoir d'où ces enfants sortaient.

 

* * *

 

 

_London, même date_

 

Il regrettait de n'avoir aucune preuve à fournir à ses Cardinals et à ses villes principales, lesquels ne le croyaient forcément pas. Qui aurait pu avaler une énormité pareille ? Un plateau contenant une théière fumante, sa seule alliée pénétra dans le grand bureau, oui il associait la jeune Représentante du Nord de l'Angleterre comme telle car elle pourrait dans une moindre mesure confirmer ses dires. Elle eut à son égard un sourire suivi d'une petite révérence.

\- Votre thé est prêt My Lord. Sinon, si je puis me permettre cette question, quand irez-vous visiter vos frères ?

Sorti de ses réflexions par la jeune femme, le Représentant de l'Empire Britannique la remercia acceptant courtoisement la tasse, il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement repassant son emploi du temps en revue. La fin de la semaine s'imposa comme la solution la plus appropriée. Portant le breuvage à ses lèvres, il songea à l'accueil que lui réserveraient ses hôtes, pas des plus chaleureux… D'ordinaire c'était la Cardinale du Sud qui résidait le plus souvent à Londres avec lui, or des affaires la retenaient dans le Sud profond de l'Angleterre.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez Miss North Britain, mais cela me paraît nécessaire, cette réunion peut difficilement se faire sans moi.

\- Pardon de vous contredire My Lord mais… N'aurait-il pas été moins… Disons plus sécurisant d'organiser cette dite rencontre à London ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous savoir à Edinburgh, particulièrement non accompagné…

Il manqua de dire sèchement à la concernée que le temps où elle le nourrissait était fini depuis bien longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le surprotège de cette manière horripilante. Oui d'accord au tout début elle avait été là pour lui, merci à eux quatre d'ailleurs qui lui permirent de ne pas finir capturé et le protégèrent. Or, sans être ingrat, ne s'agissait pas du rôle des Cardinals vis-à-vis de leur Nation ? N'en déplaise à la demoiselle, il se rendrait à Edinburgh, discuterait officiellement avec son frère, puis viendrait le moment un peu plus délicat de cette histoire de supposée filiation sur le continent du Pacifique…

Savourant sa boisson, il se replongeait malgré lui dans cette époque où il ne pouvait pas tellement compter sur lui-même. Il était reconnaissant, il ne fallait pas croire hein, mais se faire traiter comme un enfant d'à peine un siècle, très peu pour lui. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne représentait pas le territoire de sa capitale, il n'aurait jamais tenu. Voir cet enfant avait ramené des souvenirs à la surface relatifs à son propre passé. Quand il s'était retrouvé tout seul, que sa fratrie lui avait un jour tourné le dos. Chacun ayant ses obligations… Au moins maintenant, ils resteraient avec lui : tout les quatre comme une famille. Ho, mais où son esprit s'égarait-il là ? Un peu de tenue, pas le temps de se perdre en considérations personnelles, il lui fallait honorer la confiance de sa Majesté.

 

 

* * *

 

_Edinburgh_

 

Seoc incarnait le nord de l'Ecosse, il protégeait autant le Représentant que sa capitale, tel qu'il le devait, aussi parce qu'il le voulait. Pas besoin de préciser, que dès qu'il reconnut la présence de l'Anglais, il vit quasiment rouge : ça lui avait pas suffi d'humilier quasiment Alba, il osait revenir chez eux ? Jamais il n'appellerait son « Patron » Scotland, plutôt crever ! La Représentante de l'actuelle capitale avait été retenue donc, elle n'assisterait pas à cette pseudo réunion où il en aurait profité sans l'interdiction d'Alba en personne pour séquestrer et torturer ce Connard de British ! Ses trois autres « collègues » le regardaient avec un certain amusement, ah, si mignon à défendre perpétuellement l'Honneur d'Alba… Enfin, il faudrait qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait leur Nation devant lui, pas son petit frère ayant trouvé la mort à la fin de l'Empire Romain aussi.* C'était mauvais les transferts d'affection, surtout s'ils le poussaient à agir n'importe comment.

\- A Tuath, ça suffit. Je te comprends mais on va éviter de se foutre sur la gueule pour des conneries, d'accord ? On dit bonjour, on écoute, on hoche la tête et on répond « oui oui » puis on attend qu'il se barre. Entendu, vous êtes capables de faire ça ?

Allistor, Représentant de l'Ecosse souffla agacé, il n'aimait décidément pas voir son frère sur son territoire, cela ne lui apportait jamais que des ennuis ou des complications, voire au mieux du Mieux : des prises de tête. Dire qu'à la base, il avait pris ses distances avec lui au tout début pour qu'il devienne fort et indépendant. Les temps étaient durs, il fallait qu'il apprenne à s'en sortir sans leur aide. Eire lui en voulait pour ça, car il ne se privait pas de lui balancer sa faute au visage. Si au moins, il avait daigné Expliquer son geste au plus jeune, peut-être qu'il aurait pu raisonner, ne pas se sentir aussi abandonné au point de vouloir à tout prix garder ses frères près de lui. Cymru soupirait tristement en répondant qu'il était à présent trop tard pour retirer cette certitude de l'esprit de leur benjamin, acquise au fil des siècles. Mais en tant qu'aîné, il aurait dû agir plus tôt. Tsch ! Facile de tout coller sur le dos du plus grand hein, ils avaient essayé de lui parler, eux ? Nan ! Alors qu'ils le montrent pas du doigt non plus ! Ils avaient tous déconné dans cette histoire : les trois, pas que lui bordel !

La main de sa Cardinale de l'ouest se posa sur la sienne en réconfort, eux au moins, ils le soutenaient. Il n'aurait plus manqué que l'unité entre eux soit rompue, ce qui avait malheureusement été le cas par le passé avec les innombrables guerres de clans, conflits internes. Juste un moment désagréable à passer, courage : éviter un incident diplomatique figurait sur la liste de ses priorités, il avait fait passer le mot à ses quatre Cardinals, auxquels il décida d'accorder sa confiance, ils avaient trop à perdre, froisser ou attaquer son frère, aussi insupportable s'avérait-il, relèverait de l'inconscience, la stupidité pure.

\- An Iar, vas t'occuper du comité d'accueil s'il te plait. A Tuath sera capable de les rouer de coups, o Dheas leur crachera à la gueule et vu que tu connais an Ear beaucoup mieux que moi tu sais que la diplomatie c'est pas du tout son truc.

La jeune femme eut un signe d'approbation silencieuse. Pas besoin qu'il poursuive, donc, à elle de préparer des collations pour leurs invités, tout autant indésirables à ses yeux que ceux d'Alba. Kennocha, de son nom humain, écopait, par son tempérament moins sanguin que ses trois camarades de la fonction diplomatie. Elle s'affaira donc à la cuisine, profondément inquiète, l'avenir de leur pays se jouerait encore autour d'une table sur les caprices d'un enfant buté… Elle ne remerciait pas ses collègues Anglais, n'osant pas leur demander ce qu'ils avaient foutu, pourtant l'éducation du gamin avait dû échouer quelque part.

Les poings serrés, le Représentant de l'Est, Angus devait se retenir, trouvant plus sage de se concentrer sur la silhouette de sa compagne Kennocha. Maudits Britishs, si seulement leur dirigeant n'avait pas été aussi Con bordel ! l'Union des Couronnes, mais à quoi ils pensaient enfin ? Ils devaient pourtant se douter de ce qui arriverait, quand réaliseraient-ils qu'accorder leur confiance à cette engeance était une perte de temps, en plus d'une erreur monumentale… Passée cette entrevue, il comptait se tirer dans les Highlands avec sa tendre moitié, dans le cas contraire, il risquait de craquer, d'en dégommer un, ce qui leur rendrait tellement pas service !

Grizel croisa les bras, ravalant sa colère, mais qu'ils rentrent chez eux ces putains de buveurs de thé et leur foute la paix pour changer ! Un instant l'idée d'alcooliser le thé de l'Anglais lui traversa l'esprit, ce qui lui fut défendu d'un simple regard qui disait tout. Ok… Pas possible de s'amuser aux dépends de la Queen, comme ils se plaisaient à le nommer entre eux pour se moquer du petit dernier de la fratrie. Puisqu'il fallait être sage, ok dans ce cas, elle ne dirait rien. Ho pourtant comme le maudire, l'ensorceler ou autre aurait été jouissif ! Elle se conterait de se rappeler du gosse ridiculement faible qu'il avait été jadis pour éviter de lui coller son poing dans la figure…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Représentant Anglais une demi-heure plus tard, lequel n'ignora pas la petite lame qui brillait dans les doigts d'une des Ecossaises, ho Lord… Vivement qu'il en finisse ! Pensaient-ils qu'il tirait le moindre plaisir à les voir alors que sans son frère ils l'auraient réduit en pièces ? Déjà, qu'il se doutait que son parent se retenait de l'attaquer parce qu'il l'avait Encore, se dirait-il privé de son autonomie de Nation. Rien que la manière de le dévisager suffisait à ce qu'il se sente indésirable. Arthur, par méfiance et expérience des visites précédentes choisit de prendre sa propre chaise, de s’asseoir lui-même. Son orgueil n'apprécia pas tellement de se retrouver par terre à cause d'un siège volontairement sélectionné pour son mauvais état.

Il ne quitta pas des yeux le Nord Ecossais jusqu'à ce qu'il eut la certitude de ne plus rien risquer de sa part. Il se souvenait encore de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée quelques siècles plus tôt, peu tenté de renouveler l'expérience…

– Mais que vient faire la Queen en personne à Alba ? S'exprimant ainsi, le Représentant de l'Ecosse faisait référence à l'actuelle reine d'Angleterre et du Royaume Uni, mais il visait aussi à rabaisser son frère par cette pique. Voilà, les hostilités s'enclenchaient, rester impassible, ne pas leur offrir le plaisir de le froisser, cela reviendrait à leur accorder une victoire qu'ils ne méritaient pas !

Kennocha grinça en son for intérieur, l'orgueil des Kirkland, rah ! Si elle avait été honnête, elle aurait avoué avoir parfois davantage l'impression de gérer des différends familiaux sous des prétextes économiques et politiques. Seoc, pour se calmer s'imagina seul avec cet insupportable envahisseur, rien qu'avec un simple couteau. De magnifiques sillons rouges partout..

Angus ne lâchait pas la main de celle qui l'aimait, puisant sa sérénité à son contact. Grizel chantait dans sa tête en Scott. Ils avaient promis à Alba que cette rencontre se passerait au mieux, ils tenaient parole. L'officiel de côté, venait un moment un peu plus délicat, comment amener un tel sujet de conversation ? Le Britannique se voyait vraiment mal poser la question simplement sur un ton léger chez son frère entouré de plus de ses quatre Cardinals qui le fixaient, semblables à des gardiens. Il aurait eu le moindre geste, nul doute qu'il aurait fini encerclé, stoppé. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux, juste qu'il existait un lien entre ces personnes et son frère, peu surprenant puisque qu'un Cardinal se plaçait toujours devant sa Nation dans la majorité. Lui-même avait assisté à ce spectacle plus d'une fois, autant de la part des siens, que chez ses adversaires. Capitale et Cardinals, les ennemis principaux à abattre ou neutraliser si survenait une guerre. Son comportement n'échappa pas au Représentant du nord de l'Ecosse qui le toisa, agressif.

\- Tu veux parler à Alba, l'Anglais, qu'es ce que tu attends ?! Va y on a mieux à faire !

Ho… Attention, le plus dangereux perdait patience. Il devait particulièrement se méfier de celui-ci, la raison principale pour laquelle Miss North Britain ne tenait pas à ce qu'il parte en Ecosse sans escorte.

\- Je sais que cela va paraître soudain mais aurais-je un neveu dont je ne connaîtrais pas l'existence ?

Allistor crut avoir mal entendu, d'où sortait cette blague ?

\- Tu t'es remis au rhum comme pendant ta période Pirate ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite à une rencontre particulière lors de son voyage sur le continent du Pacifique, Arthur Kirkland se rend chez son frère aîné en Ecosse en quêtes de réponses. Il n'est pas forcément très bien accueilli à cause du contexte politique de l'Union des Couronnes. Et la question qu'il pose suscite une réaction inattendue.

Grizel dévisagea le jeune homme blond comme s’il avait soudainement perdu l’esprit. Un enfant ? De quelle manière Alba aurait-il donc pu, coincé à « résidence ? » Kennocha hésita entre rire ou s’inquiéter, enjoignant implicitement Angus ne pas hurler sur l’Anglais ou, pire. Seoc se frappa le front du plat de la main : si maintenant le British s’était mis à l’opium, ils filaient droit vers la catastrophe ! Le Représentant Ecossais procéda à un rapide résumé mental : de ce qu’il percevait dans ses intentions, son ton, le petit dernier ne se foutait pas de lui, il décelait même une certaine attente non sereine dans son maintien. Bon, il restait à apprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase. Essuyant la poussière de son vêtement, l’aîné Kirkland se composa un sourire destiné à instaurer le mal être chez son interlocuteur. Ah, savoureux spectacle…

\- Non ! Hm…Non, je peux t’assurer de mon absence totale d’ivresse quand la rencontre qui m’amène à toi eu lieu. Cesse de jouer avec moi et donne une réponse explicite, ce qui changerait grandement de la plupart de nos conversations : as-tu eu un fils avec une autre Représentante ? L’enfant aurait un petit siècle de vie, je l’ai trouvé sur le continent du Pacifique.

Non… Là il avait su se retenir jusqu’ici mais il ne pouvait pas se contenir davantage : un rire le secoua de toutes parts. Jamais il n’aurait envisagé que son frère puisse encore l’amuser à ce point. A l’autre bout de cette planète, sincèrement, eh bien, il en aurait fait du chemin le petit ! Il grava cette image sur sa rétine, se délectant de la confusion apparente chez celui qui incarnait le tout puissant empire Britannique, le voir autant décontenancé, pris au dépourvu s’avérait psychologiquement jouissif ! Le Petit Garçon avait découvert une anomalie dans son joli Coffre à Jouets, haha !!! Maintenant, que comptait-il faire ?

Cette hilarité plongea le Britannique dans le doute. Que signifiait-elle ? Qu’il avait finalement réussi à l’apprendre, que ce n’était pas trop tôt ? Le contraire, que ce gosse s’exprimant en Gaélique Ecossais n’appartenait biologiquement parlant, absolument pas à sa famille ? L’ambigüité dans le comportement de son hôte n’aidait pas, évidement forcée, il cherchait à l’embrouiller, toujours ainsi. Pourquoi n’avait pas été voir ses deux autres frères avant Allistor, quelle erreur de calcul. Il souhaita que rien ne transparaisse de son trouble ; d’accord, leur relation fraternelle laissait à désirer, même pour des Représentants, hors, son parent le détestait-il, lui vouait-il une haine assez brûlante pour lui cacher sa paternité ? Il se recomposa un masque d’imperméabilité dès que la tasse toucha ses lèvres. Ha, tant que l’information lui revenait, pourvu que ce thé ne contienne rien ne devant s’y trouver, spécialité des Cardinals, par ailleurs. Un sentiment de bêtise abyssale s’empara de son esprit, mais, à quoi jouait – il, ajouter ses sentiments personnels ne réussirait qu’à l’affaiblir !

La flamme qui luisait dans les prunelles de l’Ecossais la ramena à la raison, il se trouvait sur son territoire, seul, hormis quelques humains à la porte, lesquels ne tiendraient pas deux minutes en face des quatre personnes à cette table s’ils prenaient les armes ou oubliaient tout pacifisme. De plus,  la magie Celtique, il ne fallait pas compter sur elle, pas quand ils étaient au moins deux à pouvoir en faire autant, voire mieux, dans le cas du plus âgé. Ne pas pousser les Représentants Ecossais dans leurs retranchements, stratégiquement, il n’aurait rien à y gagner. Surtout, au plus profond de lui, son orgueil souffrait-il de le reconnaître une peur ancienne se réveillait. Son ego jurerait qu’il allait écouter la voix de la sagesse, que son intelligence l’incitait à ne pas s’accrocher car cinq contre un, ainsi qu’une pléiade d’arguments visant à masquer ce que sa fierté rejetait en bloc. A présent qu’il recouvrait ses esprits, il attendait une réponse digne de ce nom, viendrait-elle ?

\- Tu me feras toujours rire…

\- Il me semble que, comme l’a si justement souligné North Scottland, vous avez d’autres préoccupations, pourquoi tarder à me donner ce que je demande ?

Un gloussement féminin lui répondit, auquel il accorda un froncement de sourcil hautain. Ho, il avait froissé le Cardinal du Nord, en utilisant Scottland, poings blanchis et dents serrés ne sauraient mentir.

\- Tout simplement parce que je n’ai plus tellement l’occasion de passer du temps en ta Charmante compagnie, Petit Frère. Déclara sarcastiquement Allistor avant de perdre tout sérieux une fois de plus.

Lui, un gosse ? C’était quand même magnifique ! Quand il allait raconter cette anecdote à sa Capitale, oh une fois n’était pas coutume là elle avait Vraiment manqué quelque chose de comique ! Et voir son frère qui se retenait de taper du pied comme autrefois car il n’obtenait pas satisfaction, ça lui manquait aussi. Il bouillait l’Anglais, pas besoin de mots, sa posture parlait pour lui. Enfin, cette scène savoureuse ne dura pas, du moins, rien que pendant cinq minutes, le naturel capricieux et impatient du blondinet refit surface, il avait brisé sa carapace. Juste pour le plaisir… Puis, il ne lui faisait pas de mal en le titillant, le provoquant, cela montrait simplement qu’il ne deviendrait jamais son serviteur soumis, obéissant ou docile.

\- Aies un comportement digne d’un Représentant et réponds-moi Scottland. Au nom la Reine de l’Empire Britannique : as-tu un quelconque lien de parenté physique avec ce petit garçon sur le continent du Pacifique qui se revendique comme Alba ?

Ok, il invoquait sa très Chère Reine, fini de s’amuser donc. Dommage. Alba ? Ho comme il était mignon ce petit ! Cette annonce confirmait la rumeur rapportée par an Ear : une petite communauté avait effectivement quitté le pays pour s’installer ailleurs.  Lui qui croyait  à une histoire que se racontaient les humains. La raison expliquant qu’il n’y ait pas prêté grande attention. Au nom employé il grimaça légèrement, ok, il l’avait un peu cherché. Il trouverait une nouvelle occasion.

\- Puisque que la Queen n’est plus d’humeur. Ce garçon n’est pas mon fils. Et, si tu avais utilisé ton cerveau tu aurais pu réfléchir deux secondes et te souvenir que je ne peux Plus tellement me déplacer à ma guise depuis peu.

La lourdeur du sous-entendu manquait de l’atteindre de plein fouet, le Représentant de l’empire Britannique devait se préparer à ce que son frère d’Irlande ne lui serve un discourt semblable. L’Union des couronnes restait en travers de la gorge de Scottland et Irland, vue en tant qu’énième moyen du petit dernier de les maintenir sous sa coupe. Un demi-siècle à peine équivalait à une durée trop courte, rien d’étonnant à de pareilles tensions.

Kennocha ne priait que rarement, or, elle formulait depuis le début de cette entrevue le vœu profond que Britain ne quitte cette maison avant que les animosités ne se réveillent. Sa comparse féminine perdait patience, tout l’indiquait dans sa gestuelle, la façon dont elle levait son verre pour boire à intervalles trop réguliers, le tremblement dans ses membres sous la table, fureur contenue, ses cheveux qu’elle remettait en place. Du côté masculin, dire que sans elle, le Cardinal du sud aurait empoigné l’Anglais pour l’étrangler de avec force relevait de l’euphémisme quasi risible, pas que son homologue du nord ne se contrôle mieux, elle craignait le pire.

Une entité supérieure dut cependant l’entendre, la prendre en pitié, estimer qu’une bataille ne se justifiait pas pour l’heure quand leur visiteur annonça son intention de prendre congé. La jeune femme sentit toute la tension qui lui raidissait les membres s’évacuer d’un coup. Emotive, elle en aurait versé quelques larmes de soulagement.

\- On devine le sort qui les attend les gens du Pacifique maintenant qu’il sait qu’ils sont là.

\- Le même que nous.

Dublin six mois plus tard

\- Thiar, bloquer la porte est une idée stupide, tu en as conscience ?  
\- Laisse la, Thuaidh, qu’elle se calme comme ça plutôt de chercher à blesser UK quand il arrivera…  
\- Vous semblez soucieux, Eire, c’est ce que votre frère a dit sur cet enfant sur le continent du Pacifique qui vous perturbe ?  
\- Thoir, tout va bien, d’accord ?  
Le Représentant Irlandais préférait couper court de suite, avant que sa Cardinale ne remarque son véritable état d’esprit. Il y avait toujours voire un parmi les quatre qui passait plus de temps avec la Nation, s’en occupa davantage, cela se ressentait en majorité dans leurs rapports. Quand la situation le permettait, cette charge incombait celle / celui qui parmi le quatuor se rapprochait le plus de la capitale. Encore, cette règle pouvait varier, mais en principe. En Irlande, la Représentante visée se nommait Aoife, Ouest du dit pays. Le jeune homme coula un regard sur la dernière personne qui marmonnait aiguisant un couteau de cuisine, hm fallait-il envisager de lui retirer des mains pour prévenir tout débordement ? 

Eire… Ce nom qu’il avait abandonné au profit d’ Irland, celui que revendiquait une petite fille ou un petit garçon sur un autre océan. L’investigation menée dès réception de la lettre envoyée par son grand frère ne donnait depuis son commencement pas d’indices sur qui étaient vraiment ces gens qui avaient quitté le pays pour fonder un nouveau territoire ailleurs. Des humains, déjà pas de doute là-dessus, des patriotes que l’Union des Couronnes avait poussé à s’exiler volontairement. Information supplémentaire, le troisième frère Kirkland s’était vu rapporter le nom exact : Nuacht Eire, donc plus ou moins 

Nouvelle Eire. Que cela lui paraissait étrange… Il avait beau le savoir depuis plusieurs jours, il n’en revenait toujours pas de ce qu’une partie de sa population avait fait dans son coin, durant un demi-siècle ! L’intonation fatigué de son dernier Cardinal le ramena dans le monde physique.  
\- S’il est en retard en plus je reste pas là, j’vous préviens.  
\- Ca ne fera pas sérieux du tout s’il manque un Cardinal en plus de la Capitale ! Prends ton mal en patience mais tu restes sur cette chaise : Theas, tu m’écoutes ?! 

Des yeux dignes d’armes mortelles lui répondirent.  
\- Y a que Eire qui peut m’appeler comme ça, tu l’sais en plus !  
L’irlandais plia sa jambe puis la replia : retour à leur logique de base, en situation d’angoisse, de stress, d’incertitude, plus que tout, d’attente, ils en venaient rapidement à la querelle. Il devait les empêcher d’entrer dans une dispute, se passeraient-ils les nerfs, car il avait besoin d’eux dans les meilleures dispositions pour accepter la présence de son frère.  
\- Ca suffit. Ca ne me plait pas non plus qu’il vienne, mais si vous pouviez avoir une conduite adaptée ça nous rendrait tous service ! Au moindre faux pas, à la moindre contrariété, il peut sévir, rien que pour montrer l’exemple : je ne pense pas que vous vouliez la guerre.

Il s’agissait d’une évidence, il trouva cependant pertinent de leur rafraîchir la mémoire à cause du chemin qu’ils empruntaient. Il voyait s’étaler devant lui des preuves de cette atmosphère tendue, sans compter que sa migraine se manifestait de nouveau. Neas, la Cardinale de l’Est laissa échapper un juron particulièrement grossier croisant les bras à digne d’un bambin mécontent. Ce mouvement d’humeur produisit une accalmie, laquelle se manifesta sous la forme d’un fou rire partagé. Cette brève complicité aussi fragile qu’éphémère inversa la tension, un sourire se dessina même sur les lèvres de Cael Cardinal du nord. Motivé par cette sorte d’entrée en matière, son homologue du sud, Lugh se lança dans des imitations stupides mais distrayantes. Il joua à contrefaire sa voix, tordit exagérément les traits de son visage, singeant la colère de la seconde jeune femme à l’excès. S’installa un relatif climat de bonne humeur, du moins jusqu’à ce que trois coups n’annonce la fin de la récréation. 

Neas changea immédiatement sa position nonchalante pour un maintien à la rigidité militaire dès qu’apparut la tête blonde du Représentant de l’empire Britannique. Elle laissa échapper en dépit de toute sa volonté des propos à la bienséance discutable. Deux iris vertes se plantèrent dans les siennes devant lesquelles elle ne cilla pas, l’intimidation était une perte de temps.  
\- Moi aussi, c’est toujours un plaisir de te partager votre compagnie, Miss East Irland. Ecartez-vous maintenant. 

Arthur put presque sentir la gifle qu’il aurait reçue d’ordinaire, ce qui, à sa grande satisfaction n’arriva pas. A l’instar d’Allistor, Cinàed devait tenir ses propres Cardinals. Il aimait l’idée de voir ce groupe mourant d’envie de le cogner sans pouvoir, sans en avoir le droit. Les mois ayant passé, il appréhendait cette confrontation sous un jour plus serein que la précédente. Non qu’il juge son frère Irlandais en tant qu’adversaire faible ou peu menaçant, sans danger, juste qu’il n’était pas parti avec le même esprit. Après tout, Représentant ou pas, ils avaient des appréhensions, des périodes où ça n’allait pas toujours, indépendamment de ce qui passait dans leur pays.

Plus confiant, il exigea de se désaltérer, prenant possession de l’espace en terrain conquis. Mine de rien ne pas avoir dû supporter le discourt de sa Cardinale du Nord avant de partir pour l’Irlande eut un effet bénéfique sur son moral. Lady Callista possédait le don horripilant de le rendre fébrile avec ses mile et unes recommandations, sa manie de l’infantiliser… Totalement maitre de lui-même, il défia les suivants de lui tenir tête de la sorte, ou il les remettrait à leur place, si besoin se faisait sentir. 

Le jeune homme ne savait pas chez lui mais agissait tout comme. L’Irlande avait accepté l’Union des Couronnes, il était plus ou moins le chef, cette puissance, qu’il s’en délectait. D’accord, dans son intérêt futur éviter de leur donner trop de motifs de rancœur, à lui de se contrôler assez pour cela. Il existait quoi qui s’en disait une différence entre le tords causé par les humains, le gouvernement et le reste. A lui de faire en sorte que la balance penche le moins de son côté . Plus jeune, il avait négligé ce détail qu’il croyait en être un avant de comprendre l’importance de celui-ci, persuadé que les liens du sang, surtout dépassait les possibles griefs historiques. 

Grave erreur, ce manque de considération avait fortement nui à sa relation familiale, il prit conscience du poids de ses actions. Frères ou non, il existait une limite à ne pas franchir, un seuil de tolérance variable selon les individus parce qu’avant d’être des Représentants ils restaient des personnes, capables de pardonner aisément ou non, de se montrer indulgents, ainsi en allait-il. Avec le recul, la maturité, si cela pouvait se dire, le dernier de la fratrie Kirkland dut admettre l’existence de blessures qu’il ne pourrait jamais totalement effacer. Il prenait trop cette fraternité pour acquise, se voyait en divinité intouchable. Depuis, il n’osait plus tellement demander à ses aînés s’ils aimaient encore, s’ils gardaient assez 

D’affection à son égard craignant de découvrir qu’il n’existait entre eux quatre plus que de la haine. Même un mégalomaniaque comme lui tenait à ses proches ne le montrait-il pas, ou pas convenablement.

Cinàed exécuta une salutation adaptée, tête basse, accueillant cet invité de marque dans le respect des codes.  
\- Le thé finit de chauffer, il sera bientôt prêt, comment s’est passé ton voyage ?  
Puisque son frère semblait décidé en ce jour à montrer l’aspect déplaisant de sa personne, le plus âgé ferait par conséquent profil bas. Il le laissa prendre ses aises, mettant une bouteille de whiskey hors de portée de son Cardinal du sud dont la mine dépitée aurait été à peindre par sa drôlerie à un moment se prêtant plus à la légèreté. Sans qu’il n’eut besoin de le signifier, il vit Aoife disparaître dans la cuisine revenant avec des biscuits. De son avis, le spectacle d’une des Cardinale d’Eire se comportant en parfaite petite maid n’allait pas rendre le Représentant Anglais moins imbuvable, au contraire. De la part de la jeune femme, ce comportement n’avait rien d’anormal, cela dit. Elle appliquait de plus ses consignes, se montrer corrects avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir découvert que l'enfant Ecossais n'est pas son neveu, Arthur Kirkland se rend en Irlande afin d'en apprendre plus sur le deuxième enfant mais il n'a pas un accueil plus chaleureux que chez son frère aîné. 
> 
> Un peu de vocabulaire, merci à mon amie Veneziano 
> 
> Thuaidh : Nord   
> Theas: Sud  
>  Thoir: Est   
>  Thiar: Ouest

_Dublin six mois plus tard_

 

\- Thiar, bloquer la porte est une idée stupide, tu en as conscience ?

\- Laisse la, Thuaidh, qu’elle se calme comme ça plutôt  de chercher à blesser UK quand il arrivera…

\- Vous semblez soucieux, Eire, c’est ce que votre frère a dit sur cet enfant sur le continent du Pacifique qui vous perturbe ?

\- Thoir, tout va bien, d’accord ?

Le Représentant Irlandais préférait couper court de suite, avant que sa Cardinale ne remarque son véritable état d’esprit. Il y avait toujours voire un parmi les quatre qui passait plus de temps avec la Nation, s’en occupa davantage, cela se ressentait en majorité dans leurs rapports. Quand la situation le permettait, cette charge incombait celle / celui qui parmi le quatuor se rapprochait le plus de la capitale. Encore, cette règle pouvait varier, mais en principe. En Irlande, la Représentante visée se nommait Aoife, Ouest du dit pays. Le jeune homme coula un regard sur la dernière personne qui marmonnait aiguisant un couteau de cuisine, hm fallait-il envisager de lui retirer des mains pour prévenir tout débordement ?

Eire… Ce nom qu’il avait abandonné au profit d’ Irland, celui que revendiquait une petite fille ou un petit garçon sur un autre océan. L’investigation menée dès réception de la lettre envoyée par son grand frère ne donnait depuis son commencement pas d’indices sur qui étaient vraiment ces gens qui avaient quitté le pays pour fonder un nouveau territoire ailleurs. Des humains, déjà pas de doute là-dessus, des patriotes que l’Union des Couronnes avait poussé à s’exiler volontairement. Information supplémentaire, le troisième frère Kirkland s’était vu rapporter le nom exact : _Nuacht Eire_ , donc plus ou moins

 

Nouvelle Eire. Que cela lui paraissait étrange… Il avait beau le savoir depuis plusieurs jours, il n’en revenait toujours pas de ce qu’une partie de sa population avait fait dans son coin, durant un demi-siècle ! L’intonation fatigué de son dernier Cardinal le ramena dans le monde physique.

\- S’il est en retard en plus je reste pas là, j’vous préviens.

\- Ca ne fera pas sérieux du tout s’il manque un Cardinal en plus de la Capitale ! Prends ton mal en patience mais tu restes sur cette chaise : Theas, tu m’écoutes ?!

 

Des yeux dignes d’armes mortelles lui répondirent.

\- Y a que Eire qui peut m’appeler comme ça, tu l’sais en plus !

L’irlandais plia sa jambe puis la replia : retour à leur logique de base, en situation d’angoisse, de stress, d’incertitude, plus que tout, d’attente, ils en venaient rapidement à la querelle. Il devait les empêcher d’entrer dans une dispute, se passeraient-ils les nerfs, car il avait besoin d’eux dans les meilleures dispositions pour accepter la présence de son frère.

\- Ca suffit. Ca ne me plait pas non plus qu’il vienne, mais si vous pouviez avoir une conduite adaptée ça nous rendrait tous service ! Au moindre faux pas, à la moindre contrariété, il peut sévir, rien que pour montrer l’exemple : je ne pense pas que vous vouliez la guerre.

 

Il s’agissait d’une évidence, il trouva cependant pertinent de leur rafraîchir la mémoire à cause du chemin qu’ils empruntaient. Il voyait s’étaler devant lui des preuves de cette atmosphère tendue, sans compter que sa migraine se manifestait de nouveau. Neas, la Cardinale de l’Est laissa échapper un juron particulièrement grossier croisant les bras à digne d’un bambin mécontent. Ce mouvement d’humeur produisit une accalmie, laquelle se manifesta sous la forme d’un fou rire partagé. Cette brève complicité aussi fragile qu’éphémère inversa la tension, un sourire se dessina même sur les lèvres de Cael Cardinal du nord. Motivé par cette sorte d’entrée en matière, son homologue du sud, Lugh se lança dans des imitations stupides mais distrayantes. Il joua à contrefaire sa voix, tordit exagérément les traits de son visage, singeant la colère de la seconde jeune femme à l’excès. S’installa un relatif climat de bonne humeur, du moins jusqu’à ce que trois coups n’annonce la fin de la récréation.

 

Neas changea immédiatement sa position nonchalante pour un maintien à la rigidité militaire dès qu’apparut la tête blonde du Représentant de l’empire Britannique. Elle laissa échapper en dépit de toute sa volonté des propos à la bienséance discutable. Deux iris vertes se plantèrent dans les siennes devant lesquelles elle ne cilla pas, l’intimidation était une perte de temps.

\- Moi aussi, c’est toujours un plaisir de te partager votre compagnie, Miss East Irland. Ecartez-vous maintenant.

 

Arthur put presque sentir la gifle qu’il aurait reçue d’ordinaire, ce qui, à sa grande satisfaction n’arriva pas. A l’instar d’Allistor, Cinàed devait tenir ses propres Cardinals. Il aimait l’idée de voir ce groupe mourant d’envie de le cogner sans pouvoir, sans en avoir le droit. Les mois ayant passé, il appréhendait cette confrontation sous un jour plus serein que la précédente. Non qu’il juge son frère Irlandais en tant qu’adversaire faible ou peu menaçant, sans danger, juste qu’il n’était pas parti avec le même esprit. Après tout, Représentant ou pas, ils avaient des appréhensions, des périodes où ça n’allait pas toujours, indépendamment de ce qui passait dans leur pays.

Plus confiant, il exigea de se désaltérer, prenant possession de l’espace en terrain conquis. Mine de rien ne pas avoir dû supporter le discourt de sa Cardinale du Nord avant de partir pour l’Irlande eut un effet bénéfique sur son moral. Lady Callista  possédait le don horripilant de le rendre fébrile avec ses mile et unes recommandations, sa manie de l’infantiliser…  Totalement maître de lui-même,  il défia les suivants de lui tenir tête de la sorte, ou il les remettrait à leur place, si besoin se faisait sentir.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas chez lui mais agissait tout comme. L’Irlande avait accepté l’Union des Couronnes, il était plus ou moins le chef, cette puissance, qu’il s’en délectait. D’accord, dans son intérêt futur éviter de leur donner trop de motifs de rancœur, à lui de se contrôler assez pour cela. Il existait quoi qui s’en disait une différence entre le tords causé par les humains, le gouvernement et le reste. A lui de faire en sorte que la balance penche le moins de son côté . Plus jeune, il avait négligé ce détail qu’il croyait en être un avant de comprendre l’importance de celui-ci, persuadé que les liens du sang, surtout dépassait les possibles griefs historiques.

Grave erreur, ce manque de considération avait fortement nui à sa relation familiale, il prit conscience du poids de ses actions.  Frères ou non, il existait une limite à ne pas franchir, un seuil de tolérance variable selon les individus parce qu’avant d’être des Représentants ils restaient des personnes, capables de pardonner aisément ou non, de se montrer indulgents, ainsi en allait-il. Avec le recul, la maturité, si cela pouvait se dire, le dernier de la fratrie Kirkland dut admettre l’existence de blessures qu’il ne pourrait jamais totalement effacer. Il prenait trop cette fraternité pour acquise, se voyait en divinité intouchable. Depuis, il n’osait plus tellement demander à ses aînés s’ils l' aimaient encore, s’ils gardaient assez d’affection à son égard craignant de découvrir qu’il n’existait entre eux quatre plus que de la haine. Même un mégalomaniaque comme lui tenait à ses proches ne le montrait-il pas, ou pas convenablement.

Cinàed exécuta une salutation adaptée, tête basse, accueillant cet invité de marque dans le respect des codes.

\- Le thé finit de chauffer, il sera bientôt prêt, comment s’est passé ton voyage ?

Puisque son frère semblait décidé en ce jour à montrer l’aspect déplaisant de sa personne, le plus âgé ferait par conséquent profil bas. Il le laissa prendre ses aises, mettant une bouteille de whisky hors de portée de son Cardinal du sud dont la mine dépitée aurait été à peindre par sa drôlerie à un moment se prêtant plus à la légèreté. Sans qu’il n’eut besoin de le signifier, il vit Aoife disparaître dans la cuisine revenant avec des biscuits. De son avis, le spectacle d’une des Cardinale d’Eire se comportant en parfaite petite maid n’allait pas rendre le Représentant Anglais moins imbuvable, au contraire. De la part de la jeune femme, ce comportement n’avait rien d’anormal, cela dit. Elle appliquait de plus ses consignes, se montrer corrects avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De visite en Irlande, Arthur apprend de la bouche de son frère qu'il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec l'enfant sur le continent du Pacifique qui se fait appeler Eire. Il décide donc après quelques temps d'aller au Pays de Galle où il lui reste à demander encore une fois, la dernière. 
> 
> Vocabulaire pour les Cardinals Gallois ( merci encore Veneziano) 
> 
> Nord :Gogledd  
> Sud : De  
> Est : Dwyrain  
> Ouest :Gorllewin
> 
> Bonne lecture! 
> 
> Ce petit intermède prépare à la Guerre Celtique sur le Continent ( 1852-1860)

L’Irlandais décida de couper court avant le début du laïus : l’enfant du Pacifique n’était pas le sien, non, il n’avait rien à voir dans la création de cette Eire officieuse de l’autre côté du globe. Ceci affirmé, la réunion pouvait débuter, autant ne pas perdre un temps précieux. Cette entrée en matière fit cligner des yeux à son interlocuteur qui ne se préparait pas à une évocation si rapide du sujet.

\- Eh bien… Je constate que tu as dû recevoir un courrier de Scotland, je ne devrais pas être aussi surpris après tout.

\- Je ne t’aurais pas caché un neveu, Arthur, on est frères,  je te rappelle. Conclut-il dans une pointe de reproche tout en visant à le rassurer, à sa manière.

 

D’ailleurs, le Scotland lui parut terriblement déplacé dans ce contexte-ci, il avait dû déstabiliser légèrement son plus jeune parent en expédiant l’affaire de suite. Cela expliquait qu’il ait utilisé ce terme. Sans compter, que quitte à user de son nom officiel, Alba aurait été de meilleur ton. Bon, voilà, au moins, il avait résolu le mystère planant, le petit dernier allait pouvoir passer à autre chose. Il échappait à l’interrogatoire saupoudré du couplet sur l’abandon, le méchant aîné l’ayant laissé tout seul, toujours pas digéré. Dès qu’il pouvait remettre le sujet au goût du jour, il ne se privait pas.

 

Lugh, le Cardinal du nord inspira profondément afin de se retenir d’hurler au Britannique d’arrêter avec ça, de culpabiliser ses frères de cette manière perfide. Qu’il ignorait totalement la difficulté dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, qu’il n’était pas le seul à en avoir bavé. Ce côté égocentrique l’avait toujours mis hors de lui, il puisait dans tout son contrôle personnel car l’envie de lui coller un pain le démangeait dangereusement. La main de Cael, son camarade du sud sur son épaule le dissuada de s’énerver. Pour se distancier, le Nord Irlandais prit une profonde inspiration, offrant un sourire timide à son voisin par la suite.

 

Le reste du temps fut consacré aux problèmes politiques et économiques, agrémenté malgré tout de quelques tentatives d’humiliations de la part des Cardinals, comme reverser du thé sur le crâne, brûlant oui, attention, sinon ça n’aurait pas la même saveur. Neas, essaya de déséquilibrer le Représentant de l’empire de sa chaise, ce qu’elle manqua de réussir sans un bruit qui tira sa victime de ses réflexions la faisant lever le nez de la feuille qui l’absorbait tant. Sa comparse demeurait calme, stoppant les garçons dans leurs attaques, interceptant les coups de pieds, autres joyeusetés. L’Irlandais dut le reconnaître, malgré cette sournoiserie latente, cette rencontre se passait presque bien. Il saluait surtout les efforts du Nord Irlandais sachant combien il dépréciait son petit frère. Hasard intéressant de réaliser que chez son aîné, le Représentant du nord de son pays exécrait au moins autant Arthur, sinon plus.

 

Il adressa des remerciements muets à Aoife pour les efforts qu’elle fournissait, se taire, accepter ces manières peu respectueuses, d’empêcher le reste du groupe d’agir n’importe comment, lui se voyait terrassé par une fatigue trop grande pour intervenir comme il aurait dû. Que l’Anglais l’épuisait, à ce rythme, s’il s’en rendait compte, il l’allait l’accuser d’un magnifique rictus de passer trop de temps à s’enivrer au pub. Enfin, s’il osait, il n’échapperait pas à l’uppercut de sa Représentante de l’Est dont la main la démangeait dangereusement. Etant leur Nation, il déchiffrait leur langage corporel aisément, leurs mimiques, leurs tics de langue. Il avait grandi avec eux après tout, les deux jeunes femmes s’étaient reléguées pour prendre soin de lui après la disparition voire la mort de Britannia.

 

Un soulagement palpable s’exprima dans quatre paires d’yeux lorsque le dernier membre de la fratrie se leva du siège qu’il occupait jusqu’alors. Il retournait chez lui ? Enfin ? Ils en avaient fini de le supporter, lui et son arrogance ?

\- Je ne vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps, Ireland, merci pour la collation, miss West.

\- Eire ! Le reprit le second individu féminin d’une profonde froideur.

 

 

 

\- Oui oui, peu importe. J’aurais volontiers entamé avec toi une savoureuse joute oratoire mais je reviendrai un jour où tu seras plus…alerte. Ne me raccompagnez pas, j’ai mémorisé où se trouve la porte. Présentez mes hommages à Dublin quand vous aurez l’occasion de la voir. Sa présence m’a manquée.

 

Ironie, gardant à l’esprit que la capitale Irlandaise l’aurait immédiatement jeté hors de la maison juste après cette phrase. Elle l’attrapait par le bras et le poussait sans douceur à l’extérieur veillant toujours à ce qu’il ne termine sa course allongé contre le sol, visage dans une flaque la dernière fois, se souvenait-il. Enfin, quelque chose lui disait que s’il s’attardait, l’Est Irlandaise la remplacerait, ou les autres.

 

Dès que la calèche fut loin, la bouteille négligée atterrit entre les mains de l’Irlandais du sud qui la porta à ses lèvres, buvant au goulot sans la moindre gêne. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour noyer son envie de taper dans les murs ! Connard d’Anglais bordel !

\- J’le déteste.

\- Et deux plus deux font quatre.

\- La prochaine fois, j’me tire m’en fous ! Eh Cael, garde pas tout pour toi, égoïste !

Insulte en Gaélique d’Irlande fut la réponse. Ok, le partage, pas ce coup-ci donc.

 

Cinàed envisageait pour sa part d’aller se coucher, une heure aiderait sans doute cette persistante migraine à disparaître. Détail qui n’échappa malheureusement pas à Aoife.

\- Eire, vous vous sentez bien ? Qu es ce que je raconte, bien sûr que non il suffit de vous regarder. Vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose peut être ?

 

Cette gentillesse, cette bienveillance le ramenait tellement en arrière.  Thiar prenait soin de lui, le berçait quand il avait peur, séchait ses larmes quand l’absence de sa mère se faisait trop douloureuse… Faudrait-il que plusieurs millénaires passent pour que l’amertume et les remords qui y étaient liés ne deviennent moins pesants ? Ca restait ses frères, sa famille. Alba avait été présent de façon régulière pour lui, avant. Il protégea Cymru de toutes ses forces, il s’occupa de lui, le préserva, copiant le modèle de son propre aîné. Ils se battaient côte à côte. Ne subsistait-il dont rien de leur unité en tant que fratrie ?

Ho, ça tournait plus très rond dans sa tête, il s’égarait trop, qu’il aille s’allonger avant de pleurer tel un gosse à cause de ses nerfs. D’ailleurs dès que son dos rencontra le matelas, il s’endormit de suite. Finalement jusqu’au lendemain.

 

_Cardiff, 1851_

Rhys, Représentant du pays de Galle fixait encore l’enveloppe posée sur le coin du meuble, annonciatrice d’une visite qui, à défaut de le contrarier ne l’enchantait pas outre mesure. Oui, il demeurait celui qui s’entendait le mieux avec son petit frère, pas pour autant qu’il lui déroulait le tapi rouge non plus. Le jeune homme s’accouda à la fenêtre, réfléchissant, conscient d’un sujet sur lequel allait porter leur rencontre à un moment : Elle, Newydd Cymru, il avait appris qu’il s’agissait d’une fille, le comment lui échappait. Apprendre cela l’avait rendu perplexe : déménager de deux continents et y fonder une nouvelle Cymru ? Il saisissait pleinement l’intérêt, les intentions derrière, or doutait de leur faisabilité. Qu’ils aient pu se développer cinquante ans sans que personne n’avertisse la Couronne relevait de l’exploit très sincèrement !

 

Le ciel morose se teintait depuis le matin d’un gris paresseux, symbole d’orage, le soleil essayant de percer entre des nuages très épais. La chaleur étouffante, propre à ce climat l’irritait profondément. Cela ne l’empêcherait pas,  pour ne pas déroger à la règle de se montrer courtois, poli, faute d’agréable. Sans compter que l’absence du dernier de ses Cardinals l’incitait à penser qu’ils devraient se passer de lui, apparaissant divisés du point de vue du Britannique. Par extension, vulnérables, donc selon sa logique empirique possibles à contrôler, voire envahir ? Qui savait, il avait appris avec le temps à se méfier de la nature imprévisible du plus jeune de ses frères. En principe, il ne devait pas les attaquer, ni tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux, d’après les divers accords signés par le passé, enfin, il ne croyait plus trop à ces bouts de papiers, garants de leur protection. Certaines promesses ne mettaient jamais longtemps à finir brisées.

 

Le tintement de la vaisselle contre une surface dure manqua de lui causer un brusque sursaut.

\- Il est en retard.

\- De, vas chercher Gogledd. Il se peut qu’il accepte de t’écouter toi.

La Galloise du Sud rattacha ses longs cheveux, abandonnant sa couture non sans répondre.

\- Même là encore, tu refuses toujours de m’appeler Enid ? Ca fait moins froid je trouve. Enfin bon, c’est parti, je reviens, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne te garantis pas que Carwyn va obéir par contre.

\- Il faudrait pourtant qu’il vienne ou l’Anglais va s’imaginer que nous sommes des proies faciles. Plaida la seconde membre de la gente féminine sans cesser d’essuyer les assiettes qu’elle venait de laver.

 

Un raclement de chaise perturba le calme de la petite maison accompagné de d’insultes où perçaient un agacement palpable.

\- J’y vais. Il va ram’ner son cul vous allez voir avec moi les filles ! Dwyrain, attention t’as un verre qui va tomber.

Rattrapant celui-ci de justesse qu’il posa sur la table, le Gallois de l’Est maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante contre son collègue des « Gogledd » accompagné de « putain d’caractère » La porte à peine fermée tous n’eurent aucun mal à comprendre le prénom du déserteur hurlé sur le ton le plus autoritaire possible. Invectivé de la sorte, il fut sommé de retourner à l’intérieur sur le champ ou, il s’y retrouverait de force, manu militari dans le pire des cas.

 

La Représentante de l’Est rangea son torchon secouant la tête en institutrice dépassée par des élèves intenables.

\- Gogledd et Gorllewin s’adorent ou se détestent ? Je n’ai jamais réussi à trop trancher sur la question. Lança évasivement la Représentante Sud Galloise de nouveau à ses aiguilles, fredonnant étouffant par ce moyen l’altercation entre les deux membres de la gente masculine au dehors. L’autre jeune femme abandonna sa vaisselle deux minutes essuyant ses mains au tablier, elle poussa très légèrement Rhys murmurant pardon dans le but de faire face à ses camarades. Leurs regards se croisent un instant, elle n’eut qu’à aboyer « Carwyn, Llew, ici ! » pour qu’ils obtempèrent sur le champ réalisant qu’un refus leur octroierait une punition immédiate.

 

Ce genre de scène rassurait leur Nation, car le contraire aurait été inquiétant. Qu’ils se défoulent sans véritable animosité équivalait à une forme de communication chez ces trois-là. Avec de la chance, Llew se reposerait silencieusement durant la réunion sans chercher à provoquer son parent jusqu’à ce qu’il ne s’énerve. La nature du petit dernier ravissait son Cardinal du Nord, ravi de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, de repousser les limites de sa patience. Activité ô combien dangereuse pour Cymru en tant que territoire. Carwyn se cantonnait au moins au mépris intérieur, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Ah, le voilà, je compte sur vous, ça s’adresse surtout à toi, Gogledd, Evite de trop jouer avec ses nerfs, pitié.

 

Les Gallois ou, l’un des seuls endroits du Royaume Uni,  hors Angleterre où aucun des Cardinals n’en voulaient à sa vie. Ils étaient agaçants par contre, avec leurs sourires qui ne trompaient personne, leur habitude de le surnommer très ouvertement Queen England, ou Lady Britain. Néanmoins, entre ce-ci et le poignard contre la carotide nul besoin de dire vers quoi il tendait. Retirant son chapeau, le Représentant de l’Empire présenta ses rapides salutations constatant, son expression n’en trahissant rien la présence de gâteaux à son attention, plus du thé qui lui était de plus remis en mains propres. Il attendit que le breuvage refroidisse, ne touchant pas encore aux douceurs, autant par politesse que pour une raison plus pratique.

Le Gallois de l’Ouest en distribua un à tout le monde qu’il choisit parmi ceux présents devant le jeune homme blond, lui assurant par son geste de l’absence quasi certaine de « surprises » dans la composition. Pour ce qui remplissait la théière, il doutait quelque peu, par contre.

\- Bonjour, Wales, merci de m’accorder un peu de ton temps.

 

Formule de politesse, il avait intérêt à répondre présent quand son parent le sollicitait enfin ! Il avait testé dernièrement son autorité sous la forme d’une invitation non formelle, le plus âgé s’il rendit. En principe, des trois, il restait le plus « fiable » celui sur lequel il pouvait le plus compter, autant que faire ce pouvait dans une configuration comme la leur. Il ignora les déformations faciales des Représentants Gallois à la dénomination dont il venait de servir, il désignait son frère par le nom qu’il voulait. Ne tenant pas à salir ses gants, le jeune homme les retira, les gardant cependant dans sa poche ne pas les chercher parce qu’un des quatre « plaisantins » aurait trouvé distrayant de les lui subtiliser.  Leur façon de montrer qu’ils n’acceptaient pas l’actuelle situation. Moins conflictuels oui, pas plus respectueux avec lui…

 

Enid, la Cardinale du Sud assimilait le dernier Krikland à une véritable diva, comportement qu’elle peinait à accepter. Il ne suffisait pas de claquer des doigts, le monde n’était pas à son service ! Sa connaissance mâchait sans convictions, sans manières, lasse et blasée, tout en en elle semblait dire sans détour « allez fais ton spectacle et retourne chez toi »baillant à outrance sans aucun effort de savoir-vivre. Du côté masculin, les deux rivaux se jaugeaient, ne quittant pas l’autre du regard dès qu’il réalisait le moindre geste. Rhys suppliait intérieurement toutes les divinités Celtes de sa connaissance pour que son frère n’assiste pas à l’une de leurs légendaires prises de bec, il y verrait une immanquable ouverture. Autant avouer que ces deux-là ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. Frustrés de ne pas disposer du droit d’exprimer convenablement leurs griefs envers une cible qu’il ne servait à rien désigner, leur mauvaise entente ressortait exacerbée.

 

Non, le jeune Gallois ne ressentait pas un amour fraternel infini, n’aurait pas été contre le fait que quelqu’un remette l’enfant terrible à sa place, sauf  qu’il aimait son pays, sa population. Par conséquent, s’il cautionnait les actes de ses Cardinals, s’il leur laissait le champ libre dans leurs malversations, somme toute,  innocentes, il ne rendrait pas service à sa chère Cymru. Sans les représailles dues au caractère revanchard du petit dernier, son Cardinal du Sud aurait eu tout droit de droguer le thé, de personnaliser les gâteaux, enivrer le Représentant de l’empire Britannique pour que  le ridicule atteigne son point le plus Culminant.

 

 

Qu’il aurait aimé voir le plus jeune de la fratrie se quereller avec n’importe quel objet de la maison confondant celui-ci et son ami / adversaire invétéré, plus communément désigné comme Francis Bonnefoy. Ou encore, réclamer un câlin au mur, mais, là sa faiblesse familiale pouvait frapper et il risquait de fondre, à croire qu’il n’avait rien appris en plus de cinq cents ans, ça non. Il suffisait qu’il lui sorte ses yeux tristes quand il tenait vraiment à le convaincre, il fondait. Oui, des trois, il demeurait le plus influençable, le plus manipulable, uniquement si Arthur appuyait sur la touche « grand frère », sinon, il se montrait inflexible. Combien de larmes n’avait-il pas pu supporter chez lui ? Allistor avait dû lui tirer sur la manche, au moment où ils avaient tous décidé de le laisser se débrouiller, qu’il devienne autonome, pour son bien. Il ne cédait pas ses caprices, juste, s’il paraissait sincèrement attristé, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, quand il était petit principalement. Maintenant, trop gêné, il se contentait de lui tapoter gentiment la tête parce que, mine de rien, l’expression des marques d’affection posait soucis à la totalité des Kirkland.

 

D’ailleurs, au tout début,  ses Cardinals furent obligés d’intervenir, le forçant à se montrer plus ferme, plus définitif quand il s’adressait à son parent. Le petit garçon avait essayé de retrouver ses aînés, de récupérer l’affection que dans son esprit juvénile il pensait avoir subitement perdu. Il tenait toujours à lui présentement, il n’acceptait simplement pas la manière dont la couronne Britannique le voyait, le traitement qu’il recevait. Cymru retrouverait son indépendance, récupérait son autonomie, il se le promettait. A l’instar d’Alba, de Eire, un jour, leurs territoires redeviendraient Leurs.

 

Absorbé par ses réflexions, ses pensées, happé par ses souvenirs il ne réalisa pas ce qui venait de se produire, à savoir une tasse de thé qui avait fini par terre. Il cligna des yeux, retour à la réalité.

\- Votre sens de l’humour est toujours aussi Douteux, Mister West. Et Epargnez-moi votre mine offensée, c’est mon breuvage que vous venez de renverser en vous croyant spirituel. Miss East, pourriez-vous m’en apporter une autre, je vous prie ?

Et voilà, il tournait la tête deux secondes, pires que des enfants… Il ne pouvait donc pas compter sur eux, même dans un cadre sérieux ? Pourtant, quand il fallait, ils s’y tenaient, à croire qu’aujourd’hui ne paraissait pas assez important pour qu’ils se retiennent.

 

La désignée se leva dans une révérence polie accompagné d’un « oui Mylord » écrasant au passage bien le pied du plaisantin dans une expression qui indiquait que, si cela venait d’aventure  à se reproduire, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Dans la cuisine, la jeune femme râla contre cet inconscient jurant de lui faire sévèrement payer son imprudence, autant que son manque de retenue vis-à-vis de quelqu’un qui n’avait qu’un mot à glisser à l’oreille de la Reine. Bah oui, ils pouvaient rire d’elle, la traiter de petite chose, d’imbécile ou de faible, elle avait sincèrement peur de l’Anglais. Quelle idée de se mettre une puissance comme celle-ci à dos ! Cela revenait pour donner un équivalent à mettre Europe en personne dans une colère noire. Ni les foudres du premier ou de la seconde ne faisaient envie à la Cardinal Est Galloise.

 

De retour dans le salon, elle constata à son grand soulagement que tout semblait à présent rentré dans l’ordre.

\- Voici, avec nos excuses.

\- Je ne suis pas un Monstre, Miss, je sais reconnaître un enfantillage d’une attaque et d’une vraie tentative de défier mon autorité. Cela dit, West Wales, si je ne termine pas cette tasse, je me verrais contraint de vous rappeler qui Commande ici.

 

L’Influence du Britannique se ressentit sur la totalité des Cardinals n’affectant que peu son frère, par sa nature de Nation. Ca suffisait les bêtises, il leur faisait véritablement comprendre si le message n’était pas encore passé jusqu’ici. Les gâteaux et le thé consommés, le moment de s’atteler à des questions plus officielles venait de sonner. Après, juste avant de partir, savoir la vérité sur la gamine Galloise du Pacifique. Quoi que, ce ne serait que formalité et confirmation, se disait le Représentant Britannique, au vu des réponses précédentes, mais, il tenait à s’en assurer.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au Pays de Galle, Arthur Kirkland cherche à savoir si son frère est apparenté à l'enfant qui revendique le nom de Cymru sur le continent du Pacifique. Il doit entre autre, asseoir son autorité sur les Cardinals de celui-ci, qui se privent pas pour lui montrer ce qu'ils pensent de sa visite.

Ce petit coup d’éclat eut le mérite de les remettre sur les rails, tant mieux, rien de plus déplaisant que de travailler ou même converser avec des incompétents de son point vue ! Et qu’il en voyait passer rien qu’à London… Habitué au silence, quand revenait le moment de traiter les questions importantes, Arthur ne s’en formalisa pas. Tels des enfants, il préférait les voir calmes, faute d’attentifs ou d’impliqués que débordant de mauvaises idées pour rendre encore plus contrariant son rapide séjour au Pays de Galle.

 

Rhys émit un soupire silencieux…Dire qu’il avait fallu atteindre de telles extrémités pour obtenir une ambiance de travail correcte, faute de « bonne » Son frère avait fait sa petite démonstration d’autorité, ce qui avait semblé lui plaire, en témoignait sa satisfaction et sa suffisance. Il écouta celui-ci attentivement, lui répondit, argumenta, donna son avis quand, il lui permettait. Il ne fallait pas croire qu’il s’agissait d’un exposé, d’une intervention à sens unique, sur de menus sujets, le Représentant Gallois gardait un certain droit de regard. Sa main tapa celle du Cardinal de l’Ouest, à côté de lui, grinçant un « non » plus adapté à un enfant en bas âge qu’à un jeune homme, néanmoins, cette interdiction se montra efficace. Il put constater que l’homologue du Nord comptait aussi agir, interrompu à temps par la Galloise de l’Est. Ouf…

 

\- Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de tout les sujets à traiter. Un dernier point, après, je partirai, cachez surtout votre enthousiasme, il n’y a rien de plus flagrant, Miss South Wales… Pourquoi ce vocabulaire ne m’étonne plus de vous ?

\- Pitié finissons-en, demande-moi ce que tu veux. Le coupa le deuxième Kirkland que cette ambiance puérile exaspérait trop pour l’endurer plus longtemps. Au départ de son benjamin, il devrait procéder à un urgent  recadrage, à sa grande contrariété.

\- Très bien. Tu en as sûrement entendu parler ou reçu une lettre concernant un enfant Représentant sur le continent du Pacifique qui revendique le nom de Cymru.

\- Une petite fille, oui effectivement et non, ce n’est pas la mienne. Que sa mère me l’ai dit ou pas :  j’aurais ressenti sa Présence. D’ailleurs, si le petit du Pacifique avait été le fils de Allistor, tu aurais dû le savoir, en théorie. Tu l’as eu face à toi, non ?

 

Ho… Son frère venait de soulever un point qu’il avait complètement oublié ! Sous le coup de la découverte, cet élément propre à leur nature lui avait échappé, les moqueries de son aîné prenaient un nouveau sens. Le lien de parenté aussi direct se ressentait, pourtant. Pas capable de différencier un simple Représentant de son propre neveu, oui, il se présentait en un bel imbécile, réflexion faite. Pour le premier, d’accord, il l’avait vu, il aurait dû y penser, enfin, les deux autres évoqués par la petite Pacific Britain, le doute lui était permis, non ?

\- Je devais tout de même vérifier pour Ireland et toi, parce que vous l’auriez ressenti en tant que géniteur, moi pas. Pour cela il aurait fallu que j’en rencontre un.

\- Oui. Voilà pourquoi je te confirme que tu n’as pas nièce. Si tu te retrouves un jour face à elle, tu sauras que je ne t’aie pas menti. Et je pense que Eire te dit la vérité également.

 

Arthur remit son chapeau décidé à retourner à London, ignorant le rire à gorge déployé d’un des Cardinals masculin, incertain duquel précisément, il arrivait à les confondre.

\- Ha !!!! Tu…Parles…d’un…Magicien…Pas…capable…de…son neveu…Direct… Ha… Trop…drôle !!!!

Le manque de retenue de ces gens le sidérait ! Aucune éducation ! Il ne releva pas le « Eire », de son grand frère, forme de provocation aussi. Vivement qu’il regagne sa capitale, il sentait que ces hôtes ne respecteraient plus l’hospitalité, d’ici peu. Ne pas leur donner motif à user d’une quelconque forme de violence, aussi légère pourrait-elle être.

\- Au revoir, Wales.

 

Le jeune homme blond trop loin pour entendre, la Cardinale de l’Est du Pays de Galle explosa. Les injures s’échappant de ses lèvres accompagnées de coups de rouleaux à pâtisserie prouvant l’intensité de son mécontentement quant à la rencontre. Partageant son point de vue, en des termes moins…Douloureux, sa Nation choisit de ne pas intervenir. Les laisser se calmer, évacuer la pression, il regretta de ne pas avoir anticipé le coup du thé renversé. Tour remarquablement stupide au passage, enfin, il aurait dû se souvenir à qui il avait affaire.

 

_Même année London_

_Home Sweet Home_ et… Callista ! Oh _Lord please_ pas déjà !!! L’envie de se perdre dans les colonies parut soudain séduisante. Quelqu’un l’envoie loin, dans la compagne profonde du nord de l’Angleterre où elle aurait dû rester pour lui foutre la paix ! Non contente de changer de nom parce que madame en avait assez et en voulait un plus « moderne » qui l’avait mis plusieurs années à assimiler, d’ailleurs. Un jour, elle décida de se faire appeler Calice, parce que cela lui plaisait. Ils y avaient échappé de peu, à ce nom-là, merci à son collègue Oswald d’être parvenu à la convaincre pour quelque chose de moins étrange. Merci à son Cardinal de l’Ouest d’être toujours d’aussi bons conseils.

\- Tiens, vous revoilà Sir Kirkland, tu vois je te l’avais dit, Callista qu’il allait rentrer indemne, de quoi tu t’inquiétais enfin ?

\- Bonjour Lord West. Je suis, vous vous en doutez quand même soulagé d’en avoir fini.

 

Une autre jeune femme débarqua un plateau de scones ainsi que l’irremplaçable thé. La sucrière, les petites cuillers, le lait, le miel, ah oui, il était effectivement rentré chez lui. Accueilli avec des sourires qui changeaient des grimaces ou des yeux qui criaient aux envies de meurtres, des propos inconvenants… Ah, quel plaisir…A part…Elle. Le siège lui fut amené comme toujours, il n’eut qu’à prendre place alors que de savoureuses gourmandises lui tendaient les bras. Inutile de se montrer méfiant ou de faire preuve de suspicion en portant le gâteau à sa bouche. Il remarqua l’absence de sa Capitale, London ne semblait nulle part, il ne ressentait pas sa présence, même dans toute la ville. Il apprit que celle-ci le rejoindrait dans la soirée, rien d’important lui assura la Cardinale en charge de cette partie de son territoire.

 

Alors qu’il savourait son calme, sa tranquillité, il entendit la voix de Callista…Pas maintenant…Juste quelques heures avant de... Si elle devenait mère un jour, il plaignait sincèrement l’enfant, car elle exigerait de l’élever. Elle s’était assez occupée de lui pour qu’il l’affirme : elle disposait de la faculté de rendre fou n’importe qui. Harassante comme très peu…  

 

 

 Il ne put s’empêcher de se crisper sur sa tasse…Ho rien que d’entendre sa voix ! Il aurait accepté n’importe quelle mission dans les Indes Britanniques pour s’échapper d’elle, de son affection exacerbée ! A s’interroger sur ce qu’elle voyait quand elle regardait, toujours le petit garçon qui pleurait dans ses bras ? L’enfant qui se cachait avec elle en périodes d’invasions ? Ce temps était révolu depuis plusieurs siècles non ? N’avait-il pas montré qu’il était « grand ? » Si ça continuait, devrait-il encore monter sur le premier bateau et partir ? Elle ne paraissait rien comprendre d’autre, il voulait qu’elle le laisse RESPIRER !

 

Le Représentant de l’Est de l’Angleterre reposa sa plume quand son homologue de l’Ouest entra dans le bureau qu’il occupait, la contrariété de ses traits ne trompant personne.

\- Oswald, qu’es ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas qu’elle s’est jetée sur lui alors qu’il revient à peine…

\- Si, Heard… Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas l’envoyer contre le mur… Et après on dit qu’il est pas patient.

\- Wilburd est là pour gérer la Crise au moins ?

\- South Britain se met toujours immédiatement entre eux quand cela devient ingérable. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’elle un Don, c’est presque surnaturel. London aurait pu s’acquitter de cette tâche aussi.

\- Très bien. Que North Britain ne le fasse pas fuir, comme elle en a toujours l’habitude…Arrangerait grandement nos affaires.

 

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme s’empara d’une lettre fraîchement lue, en témoignait le coupe-papier sur le rebord de la table. Sa mine sombre n’annonçait rien de réjouissant.

\- Je me suis gardé d’en parler jusqu’ici mais j’ai reçu cette missive ce matin. La présence de London ne sera pas de trop pour que nous prenions une décision, tout les six.

\- C’est un message en provenance de New London ?

\- Oui. Le retour de Lord Kirkland tombe à point nommé. Ce n’est pas de première urgence, cela attendra donc quelques heures.

\- De quoi s’agit-il ?

\- Les Écossais du Pacifique font des leurs.

\- Et selon toi, ce n’est pas important ?!

\- J’aimerais n’avoir à le dire qu’une fois. Donc quand London sera revenue, j’avertirai aussi Lord Kirkland. Allons au plus simple.

C’était bien le genre du Représentant de l’Est de l’Angleterre, pragmatique et efficace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
